Lover
by RyeoEunRim
Summary: Kim Kai yang mencintai Chanyeol secara sepihak. Chanyeol yang bersikap dingin pada Kai. Kris pria misterius.Rahasia seorang Park Chanyeol. Alasan Park Chanyeol menjauhi Kai. Kris yang mencintai Kai. KyungSoo gadis misterius. Perasaan Chanyeol sebenarnya pada Kai. (ChanKai 100%, slight ChanSoo, KrisKai, HunHan, SuBaek. Warn! GS! tdk suka klik 'x' di pojok kanan) discontinue
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Lover

Author: RyeoKaisoo / Park EunRim.

Cast: Member Exo.

Rated: T

Pairing: Chankai.

Genre: Romance, School, Sad, Friendship dll.

Disclaimer: EXO punya Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, SM Ent, EXO L, orangtua dll. Tapi cerita ini punyaku ^_^! Jadi aku pinjam EXOnya ya? Judul ff ini diambil dari opening OST naruto **Seven** **oops** **Lover**

Summary: Kim Kai yang mencintai Chanyeol secara sepihak. Chanyeol yang bersikap dingin pada Kai. Kris pria seorang Park Chanyeol. Alasan Park Chanyeol menjauhi Kai. Kris yang mencintai Kai. KyungSoo gadis misterius. Perasaan Chanyeol sebenarnya.

Warning: Genderswitch, typo, tidak sesuai EYD, cerita pasaran, alur kecepetan dll.

"Kumohon… Hiks… Hiks… Kumohon Chanyeol"

"Kenapa kau mengejarku? Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala?"

"Jangan pergi!"

"Chanyeol…"

"Kai… apa kabar?"

 **NO FLAME! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT!**

 **HAPPY READING ^_^**

Di pagi hari yang cerah semua orang sudah bersiap-siap untuk melakukan aktivitas masing-masing seperti, olahraga, berangkat bekerja, sekolah dll. Tapi lain denganku, pagi ini dari kejauhan aku memperhatikan tetangga baruku Ia berambut coklat kemerahan, tubuh tinggi dan… dia sangat tampan.

"Kim Kai! Kau sedang apa menatap keluar jendela?" aku tersentak dan segera menjauh dari jendela saat suara Ibu menegurku.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku akan berangkat sekarang Eomma. Aku berangkat" ucapku buru-buru lalu langsung berlari menuju garasi untuk mengambil sepeda. Kim Kai, berhentilah memikirkan tetangga barumu itu kau harus sekolah. Aku mengayuh sepedaku dengan pelan sesekali membenarkan letak kacamata tebal yang bertengger di hidung. Aku seorang culun dan kutu buku mungkin karena itu aku hanya memiliki satu teman manusia dan beberapa teman yaitu buku.

Teman manusiaku hanya Oh Sehun seorang namja tinggi berkulit albino dan anak dari rekan bisnis Ayahku.

"Kai! Kau meninggalkanku lagi!" Aku tersenyum jail dan semakin mempercepat laju sepedaku meninggalkan Sehun yang sedang berusaha berlari mengejarku. Biasanya kami naik sepeda tapi karena sepedenya rusak Ia sering menumpang sepedaku, tapi kali ini aku ingin mengerjainya sedikit.

"Kai! Di depanmu ada batu" aku menatap ke depan dan langsung mengrem sepedaku, lalu menatap ke jalan. Dia menipuku! Awas kau! Aku mengendarai sepedaku lagi dengan cepat sambil menatapnya dengan kepuasaan. Dia ingin menjebakkua!

"Di depanmu ada batu besar! Aku serius!" aku menjulurkan lidah dan terus menambah kecepatan.

"Aku tidak percaya! Oh Sehun penipu!" ledekku semakin gencar.

"Kai!"

"KYA!"

BRAK

"Kai kau tidak apa-apa?" aku berusaha bangun meski sangat sakit karena lututku sepertinya terluka. Mataku buram pasti kacamataku jatuh..

"Sehun bisakah kau mencarikan kacamataku?" pintaku sambil meraba-raba aspal.

"Ini" aku menatap kedepan meskipun buram aku yakin itu pasti bukan Sehun. Tappi aku tetap menerima kacamata yang ada di tangan pria itu.

"Terimakasih" ucapku lalu menggunakan kacamata itu dengan benar lalu menatap pria yang menolongku. Jantung dan dunia rasanya seperti mau berhenti saat aku tahu pria yang mengambilkan kacamataku.. tetangga baruku.

"Kai kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa tatapanmu kosong?" aku terus menatap tetangga baruku tanpa berkedip. Dia benar-benar tampan.

"Kau obati temanmu itu dan juga mentalnya"

"Baik" aku menatap kepergian tetangga baruku itu yang menggunakan sepeda juga dengan masih bertahan tatapan kosong.

"Kai! KAI!" aku kembali ke alam sadar menyadari teriakan Sehun. Aku menatapnya lalu berusaha berdiri menghiraukan rasa sakit di lututku.

"Sehun kau kendarai sepedanya, kau bonceng aku" titahku. Sehun mengangguk, lalu mendirikan sepedaku tadi yang terjatuh.

"Ayo" ucap Sehun dan aku langsung duduk di belakang dengan tenang. Pagi yang indah.

LOVER

Kai hanya bisa diam dengan wajah memerah sempurna, menatap siswa baru pindahan dari Jepang tanpa berkedip.. wajahnya sangat konyol. Kai berusaha untuk tetap bernafas dan menatap ke arah lain. Siswa baru itu adalah pria yang memberikan kacamatanya tadi pagi.

"Aku Park Chanyeol murid pindahan dari Jepang. Salam kenal dan semoga kita bisa berteman" ucap Chanyeol dengan wajah dingin tanpa senyum tapi wajah itu berhasil membuat beberapa siswi memerah dan berteriak senang.

"Silahkan duduk di depan bangku Kim Kai" dengan santainya, tanpa mempedulikan teriakan-teriakan para siswi Chanyeol duduk di bangku yang dikatakan guru wanita di depan. Kai hanya bisa diam dengan wajah semakin merah, jantungnya semakin berdetak tidak karuan saat Chanyeol siswa sekaligus tetangga barunya itu duduk di hadapannya. Chanyeol sedikit melirik ke belakang menatap Kai aneh.

"Tadi pagi tatapanmu kosong, sekarang wajah memerah apa kau sakit?" Kai yang terkejut hanya diam dan menunduk berpura-pura mencatat.

"Kau menarik" Kai semakin menunduk tidak berani menatap Chanyeol.

'Ada apa ini? Apa ini jatuh cinta seperti di novel-novel?' ucap Kai dalam hati. Kebingungan itu Ia tepis dengan cepat dan kembali fokus pada pelajaraan.

LOVER

Saat istirahat Kai duduk di kelas memakan bekalnya bersama Sehun. Mereka terus mengobrol dengan asiknya sampai obrolan itu terhenti karena Chanyeol masuk ke dalam kelas dengan sekotak bekal.

"Kau pria tadi pagikan?" Kai tersentak terkejut mendengar celotehan Sehun yang sangat tidak bisa dikontrol. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk, lalu duduk di bangkunya memakan bekalnya dengan tenang.

"Dia murid disini, siapa namanya Kai?" tanya Sehun penasaran. Kai menghela nafas dan menghentikan aktivitas makannya.

"Park Chanyeol, murid pindahan dari Jepang" jawab Kai melirik Chanyeol yang masih tetap makan dengan tenangnya menghiraukan obrolan Kai dengan Sehun. Sementara Sehun yang mengerti tatapan Kai yang ditujukan pada Chanyeol berbeda Ia menyeringai jahil mendapat ide bagus.

"Aku mengerti. Aku sudah selesai makan" Kai melotot pada Sehun yang sengaja membereskan bekalnya padahal bekalnya belum habis.

"Aku kembali ke kelas. Aku tinggal ya" Kai hanya bisa diam menahan kesal melihat tingkah Sehun yang sengaja itu, pasti Sehun sudah tahu arti tatapan Kai pada Chanyeol. Kai kembali makan meskipun dengan gugup, karena kesal dengan dirinya sendiri Kai memukul kepalanya dengan sendok berusaha mengembalikan kewarasannya yang entah kenapa sepertinya menghilang karena seorang Chanyeol. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol berbalik menghadap Kai yang masih sibuk memukul kepalanya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol. Kai menjatuhkan sendoknya terkejut menatap Chanyeol ada dihadapannya.

"A... a… ada apa?" tanya Kai gugup. Chanyeol kembali mengmbil sendoknya tapi sendok di tangannya direbut oleh Chanyeol, Kai menatap Chanyeol bingung dan berusaha mengambil sendoknya.

"Sendokmu kotor, ini aku bawa dua sendok pakailah" Kai terkejut, otaknya seperti tidak berjalan dan hanya menatap sendok itu. Dengan ragu Kai mengambil sendok itu dan memakainya.

"Aku ingin ayam dari kotak bekalmu" Kai terkejut dan menjulurkan kotak bekalnya dengan gugup. Chanyeol mengambil ayam itu dengan sumpit dan menaruhnya di kotak bekal miliknya.

"Terimakasih" ucapnya lalu kembali berbalik ke depan. Kai menatap kecewa dan kembali makan dengan lesu. Entah kenapa Kai sangat senang melihat Chanyeol bicara dengannya, Kai menatap sendok pinjaman dari Chanyeol dan kembali tersenyum selera makannya tiba-tiba kembali muncul.. sendok ajaib.

LOVER

Setelah membonceng Sehun pulang ke rumahnya, Kai mengayuh sepedanya menuju rumahnya sejauh lima blok dari rumah Sehun. Sampai di rumah, tidak sengaja Kai menatap Chanyeol yang berpapasan dengan Ayahnya tanpa memberi salam ataupun senyum sedikit pun.

"Dia memang anak yang sangat dingin meskipun dengan keluarganya sendiri" gumam Kai sangat pelan, Chanyeol yang menyadari ada yang menatapnya balas menatap Kai datar tanpa ekspresi. Kai yang terkejut buru-buru memasuki rumahnya, sialnya Kai terpleset dan menjatuhkan sepedanya lagi. Kai melirik Chanyeol yang tersenyum kecil melihatnya, tanpa sadar Kai tersenyum kecil juga. Chanyeol yang menyadari itu segera memasuki rumahnya, membuat Kai menatap sedih dan kecewa Kai. Dengan lesu dan loyo Kai memasuki rumahnya.

LOVER

Chanyeol masuk ke kamarnya dan langsung merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur tanpa melepas seragamnya. Hari yang selanjutnya akan semakin melelahkan, itulah yang ada dipikiran Chanyeol. Chanyeol bangkit dari kasurnya, membuka jendela bersamaan dengan Kai. Mereka saling menatap cukup lama sampai Kai kembali menutup jendelanya. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil dan menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan gadis berkacamata itu.

"Sudah lama Eomma tidak melihatmu tersenyum"

"Semenjak 2 tahun lalukan?" tanya Chanyeol tanpa menatap Ibunya yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Ibu Chanyeol- Tiffany Hwang hanya bisa diam dan berjalan keluar kamar Chanyeol. Chanyeol kembali tersenyum melihat tingkah Kai membuka sedikit jendelanya lalu menutupnya lagi, itu sangat lucu bagi Chanyeol.

"Jauhi aku Kai" gumam Chanyeol lalu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi yang terdapat di kamarnya.

Sementara Kai hanya bisa diam berdiri dibalik jendela sambil memegang dadanya tepatnya bagian jantung yang semakin berdetak kencang. Kai tersenyum kecil dan sedikit membuka jendela miliknya, Kai menatap kecewa tapi lima detik selanjutnya Kai tersenyum kecil.

"Semoga kau tidak menjauhiku lagi" gumam Kai.

" **Jauhi aku Kai"- Chanyeol**

" **Semoga kau tidak menjauhiku lagi"-Kai**

To be continue

(TBC)

Apa kabar? Terimakasih sudah mau menyempatkan membaca ff abal-abal ini, EunRim kembali dengan cerita baru setelah sekian lama menghilang karena banyak alasan salah satunya sekolah, sekarang EunRim SMA! ^_^, di SMA yayasan Katolik yang sangat EunRim dambakan. Waktu itu EunRim mau update vampire high School tapi karena keyboard EunRim rusak jadi, ff itu mau EunRim hapus karena sudah terlalu lama. Apakah menarik? Biasa aja? Jelek? Kalau reviewnya mengecewakan akan EunRim hapus T_T. kalau tidak mau EunRim hapus RnR ya! ^_^. Ada yang tahu seven oops-lover? Kalau tidak tahu cari aja di youtube, pasti ada kok! Jadi sekali lagi…

 **Please RnR**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Lover

Author: RyeoKaisoo / Park EunRim.

Cast: Member Exo.

Rated: T

Pairing: Chankai.

Genre: Romance, School, Sad, Friendship dll.

Disclaimer: EXO punya Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, SM Ent, EXO L, orangtua dll. Tapi cerita ini punyaku ^_^! Jadi aku pinjam EXOnya ya? Judul ff ini diambil dari opening OST naruto **Seven** **oops** **Lover**

Summary: Kim Kai yang mencintai Chanyeol secara sepihak. Chanyeol yang bersikap dingin pada Kai. Kris pria seorang Park Chanyeol. Alasan Park Chanyeol menjauhi Kai. Kris yang mencintai Kai.

Warning: Genderswitch, typo, tidak sesuai EYD, cerita pasaran, alur kecepetan dll.

"Kumohon… Hiks… Hiks… Kumohon Chanyeol"

"Kenapa kau mengejarku? Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala?"

"Jangan pergi!"

"Chanyeol…"

"Kai… apa kabar?"

 **NO FLAME! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT!**

 **HAPPY READING ^_^**

Kai membuka matanya dengan sayu saat mendengar dering telfonnya, tangannya meraba-raba meja nakas disamping tempat tidurnya mencari kaca mata tebal dan ponsel miliknya.

"Lima pagi… kenapa Sehun menelfon?" gerutu Kai lalu menekan tombol hijau di ponselnya.

"Kau rajin sekali membangunkanku? Aku akan menjemputmu nanti"

" **Kau** **mengejekku!"** gerutunya yang membuat Kai tertawa kecil.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kai seraya bangun dari tidurnya. Kai mengernyit mendengar suara bersin lalu batuk Sehun.

"Kau sakit ya?"

" **Iya, nanti mampir ke rumahku aku minta tolong sampaikan surat sakitku"** ucap Sehun dengan suara seraknya. Kai hanya mengangguk dan berhm saja.

" **Gomawo, kau memang sahabatku"** puji Sehun yang membuat rawat wajah Kai yang semula khawatir menjadi kesal.

"Diamlah! Aku akan sampaikan pada Songsaenim dan Luhan" godaku dengan suara jahil.

" **Kau bicara apa sih?!"** sungut Sehun yang membuat Kai semakin senang mengerjainya, sahabatnya itu sudah sejak lama memendam rasa pada Luhan teman sekelas Kai.

"Kau menyukainyakan Oh Sehun? Aku pernah melihatmu diam-diam memperhatikan anggota tim dancer itu" ucap Kai semakin menjadi-jadi mengerjai Sehun yang pasti saat ini sudah memerah.

" **Ck**! **Diamlah!"** Kai tertawa puas mendengar decakkan Sehun. **"Sampaikan** **salamku** **pada** **Chanyeol"** belum sempat Kai membalas ucapan Sehun sambungan telfon itu sudah terputus. Kai mememandang ponselnya kesal, lalu membantingnya di kasur. Sebenarnya Kai juga berharap kalau Chanyeol akan berangkat bersamanya tapi sepertinya itu tidak akan terjadi. Kai kembali menghela nafas, lalu bangkit dari tempat tidur, kakinya Ia langkahkan menuju kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya lebih baik aku berangakat pagi-pikir Kai.

LOVER

Setelah mendapat surat dari Sehun, Kai bergegas mengayuh sepedanya menuju sekolah yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh.

"Dimana temanmu yang berkulit albino itu?" tanya seorang pria yang juga mengendarai sespeda.

"Namanya Oh Sehun, dia sedang sakit" jwab Kai santai sambil terus mengendarai sepedanya. Kai melirik sampingnya, setelah melihat dengan jelas kalau itu Chanyeol, Kai ber'oh'ria dan kembali menggoes sepedanya. Kai memberhentikan sepedanya yang baru menyadari kalau itu Chanyeol Kai melototot sukses.

"CHANYEOL!" teriak Kai terkejut dengan mulut terbuka dan wajah memerah. Chanyeol memberhentikan sepedanya, menatap Kai dari samping tanpa tersenyum bahkann tanpa ekspresi.

"Apa? Kenapa wajhmu seperti itu?" tanya Chanyeol santai. Kai menggeleng, menatap ke arah lain asal jangan Chanyeol.

"Aku minta sendokku?" ucap Chanyeol sambil menengadahkkan tangannya. Kai membuka tasnya mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya mencari sendok Chanyeol, setelah dapat Kai menaruh sendok itu di tangan Chanyeol.

"Terimakasih karena sudah meminjamkan sendok itu" ucap Kai sambil menundukkan kepala. Chanyeol berhm saja dan kembali mengayuh sepedanya.

"Chanyeol" panggil Kai membuat Chanyeol memberhentikan sepedanya, membalikan kepalanya ke belakang, menatap Kai.

"Boleh aku bersepeda denganmu?" tanya Kai hati-hati. Chanyeol diam tanpa ekspresi hanya menatap Kai. Kai yang tau diri hanya menghela nafas dan mengayuh sepedanya kembali.

"Kalau tidak mau, tidak apa-apa" ucap Kai, tapi tangannya ditarik Chanyeol untuk berhenti dan itu sukses membuat Kai terkejut sekaligus senang.

"Aku belum menjawab kau suddah menarik kesimpulan seperti itu. Aku mau" Kai semakin terkejut mendengarnya dan hanya diam. Chanyeol yang kesal mengguncang pundak Kai.

"Berhenti melamun, kita bisa terlambat" ingat Chanyeol. Kai mengangguk dan mengikuti Chanyeol dari belakang. Diam-diam Kai tersenyum senang karena Chanyeol tidak menjauhinya dan tidak menolak ajakannya tadi. Entah darimana keberanian Kai muncul mengajak Chanyeol bicara malah tadi mengajak bersepeda bersama. Chanyeol melirik Kai yang mengayuh sepeda di belakangnya , Chanyeol menatap Kai dengan tatapan lembut tapi detik selanjutnya menjadi sedih.

LOVER

Kai keluar dari ruang guru sambil membawa beberapa buuku yang diberikan guru matematikanya. Tiba-tiba Ia dijegat oleh seorang gadis berambut pirang bername tag Luhan.

"Ada apa Luhan?" tanya Kai. Luhan melirik kanan kiri lalu, mendekatkan kepalanya di telinga Kai.

"Dimana Oh Sehun?" tanya Luhan. Kai mengernyit bingung tapi detik selanjutnya Ia tersenyum senang.

"Sehun sedang sakit, aku baru saja mengantarkan suratnya" ucap Kai yang membuat wajahLuhan yang semula ceria menjadi khawatir.

"Sakit? Sakit apa dia?" tanya Luhan.

"Hanya flu, kalau kau mau menjenguknya silahkan saja" ucap Kai sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Aku tidak tahu rumahnya, Kau bisa memberi tahuku?" tanya Luhan yang langsung mendapat anggukan dari Kai. Luhan tersenyum dan langsung melesat pergi. Sepertinya mereka saling menyukai sejak mereka dipasangkan saat perlombaan dance beberapa bulan lalu. Sehun beruntung sekali ada yang menyukainya dengan tulus lain halnya dengan Kai, Kai mencintai Chanyeol secara sepihak. Ia tidak tahu perasaan Chanyeol sebenarnya. Mungkin hanya perasaan biasa seperti perasaan teman biasa. Kai menghela nafas dan kembali berjalan menuju perpustakaan untuk belajar materi olimpiade matematika musim gugur nanti.

Di perpusakaan Kai memilih tempat duduk paling pojok, tempat itu sangat cocok untuk belajar. Kai membuka laptopnya dan mencari folder-folder kumpulan soal-soal yang sudah Ia download kemarin. Kalau Sehun sangat pinntar dalam tari lain dengan Kai yang sangat menyukai rumus dan hitung-hitungan.

"Kau mengikui olimpiade ya?"

"Ya jangan ganggu aku"

"Baik" Kai kembali sibuk dengan rumus-rumus dan kertas-kertas penuh angka. Tidak menyadari Chanyeol yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Kai dari samping, meskipun tadi sudah diusir Chanyeol tetap disamping Kai.

'Dia mirip denganmu, kalau sudah sibuk dengan matematika pasti tidak akan menghiraukan orang lain' ucap Chanyeol dalam hati. Memori dua tahun lalu tiba-tiba terulang dan itu membuatnya tersenyum getir dan berjalan menjauhi Kai.

LOVER

" _Chanyeol~"_

" _Cha… cha… chan… chanyeol"_

" _Chanyeol"_

" _Chanyeol!"_

" _CHANYEOOOL!"_

Chanyeol terbangun dengan peluh membasahi wajahnya. Mimpi itu mimpi buruknya, memori buruknya, mimpi itu pasti sangat buruk sampai membuat seorang Chanyeol yang dingin dan cuek berkeringat dingin. Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar lalu, menunduk dengan wajah menyesal.

"Mimpi… mimpi itu" gumam Chanyeol sangat pelan bahkan terdengar seperti bisikkan. Chanyeol bangkit dari bangku taman itu dan berjalan pergi melihat taman belakang sekolahnya. Matanya tidak sengaja menangkap Kai yang sedang makan siang bersama seorang gadis lain berrambut pirang.

"Kai apa kau tahu Sehun suka buah apa?"

"Tidak tahu, bawa apa saja pasti dia akan terima kalau itu dari kamu"

"Kau yakin sekali Kai"

"Tentu saja Luhan. Dia sangat menyukaimu" Chanyeol tersenyum melihat ekspresi selanjutnya yang ditampilkan Kai. Ia menutup mulutnya terkejut dan itu sedikit imut di mata Chanyeol, sementara gadis disebelahnya hanya bisa diam dengan wajah memerah.

"Kai…"

"A… itu… apa… dia pasti sangat suka kalau kau menjenguknya. Karena itu pasti dia akan terima apa saja yang kau bawa" Chanyeol semakin tersenyum melihat cara Kai mengelak.

"Bukan itu…" Luhan mendekatkan bibirnya dan berbisik, entah apa yang dibisiki oleh Luhan tapi itu sukses membuat Kai memerah dan menoleh kearah Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang menyadari itu segera bersembunyi dan berlari pergi.

Sementara Kai hanya mampu menatap tempat yang tadi digunakan Chanyeol untuk mengintipnya itu kata Luhan. Kai yakin itu benar karena sedari tadi Kai merasa ada yang mengawasinya. Tapi Ia mengusir pikiran itu, sekarang Kai yakin itu Chanyeol.

"Apa kau menyukai Chanyeol?"

"APA?!" teriak Kai terkejut dan langsung salah tingkah sembari menutupi rona merah di pipinya.

"Lu… luhan aku… aku. Aku akui sepertinya memang iya, aku menyukainya bahkan mencintainya´ucap Kai malu-malu. Luhan tersenyum, merangkul Kai hangat.

"Tidak apa-apa, akui saja. Mungkin aku punya saran, lebih baik kau katakan saja yang sebenarnya pada Chanyeol. Agar kau tidak menyesal nanti" Kai hanya diam, tidak ingin merespon apapun. Sepertinya itu keputusan berat, Kai kembali makan dengan tidaak selera.

LOVER

Saat jam pulang sekolah, Kai memutuskan utnuk menaiki kereta bawah tanah karena sepedanya akan menjalani perawatan di bengkel. Kai memasuki gerbong kereta dengan desakkan orang-orang yang ikut masuk. Kai benci naik kereta bawah tanah seperti ini, Kai memegang pegangan yang disediakan mencegah hal memalukan seperti terjungkal.

Saat penumpang dari stasiun lain masuk, kereta semkain sesak sampai-sampai Kai terdorong ke depan hingga menabrak seorang pemuda. Kai tersentak mendengar detakkan jantung pemuda di hadapannya. Dengan perlahan Kai menengadah menatap pemuda itu yang ternyata Chanyeol, Kai menjauh tapi tangannya ditahan oleh Chanyeol.

"Jauhi aku" Kai membelak sempurna mendengar ucapan lebih tepatnya perintah yang dilontarkan Chanyeol padanya. Chanyeol menatapnya dingin dan itu membuktikan kalau Chanyeol benar-benar serius. Kai merasa kalau dunianya hancur dan Ia seperti ditolak secara tidak langsung.

Penumpang semaikn banyak yang masuk, membuat tubuh mereka semakin terhimpit dengan tangan Kai yang yang masih setia dipegang oleh Chanyeol. Pegangan itu berubah menjadi remasan dan itu membuat Kai meringis kesakitan.

"Chanyeol…"

"Kalau kau tidak mau menjauh, aku yang akan menjauhimu" Kai merasa hampa saat Chanyeol melepaskan pegangannya pada Kai. Chanyeol berjalan menjauh menuju gerbong lain menghindari Kai, menghindari perasaan yang akan membuatnya lemah. Kai berusaha tidak menangis dan mengelus tangannya yang memerah.

" **Jauhi aku"**

" **Chanyeol…"**

To be continue

(TBC)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

LOVER

Author: RyeoKaiSoo/ Park EunRim

Cast: Member Exo

Rated: T

Pairing: ChanKai

Genre: Romance, school, sad, friendship, action.

Disclaimer: EXO punya Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, SM Ent, EXO L, orangtua dll. Tapi cerita ini punyaku ^_^! Jadi aku pinjam EXOnya ya? Judul ff ini diambil dari opening OST naruto **Seven** **oops** **Lover**

Summary: Kim Kai yang mencintai Chanyeol secara sepihak. Chanyeol yang bersikap dingin pada Kai. Kris pria seorang Park Chanyeol. Alasan Park Chanyeol menjauhi Kai. Kris yang mencintai Kai.

Warning: Genderswitch, typo, tidak sesuai EYD, cerita pasaran, alur kecepetan dll.

"Kumohon… Hiks… Hiks… Kumohon Chanyeol"

"Kenapa kau mengejarku? Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala?"

"Jangan pergi!"

"Chanyeol…"

"Kai… apa kabar?"

 **NO FLAME! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT!**

 **HAPPY READING ^_^**

 **Maaf ya kalau ada typonya ^_^**

Kai masuk ke dalam kamarnya dengan loyo, Kai mendudukkan dirinya di pinggiran kasur. Matanya menatap kosong ke depan.

" _Jauhi aku"_

" _Kalau kau tidak mau menjauh, aku yang akan menjauh"_

Kai menatap pergelangan tangannya yang memerah karena ulah Chanyeol dengan sedih. Tanpa sadar Kai meloloskan satu air mata dan berubah menjadi anak sungai yang deras. Perkataan Chanyeol di kereta bawah tanah itu seperti penolakan secara tidak langsung untuknya. Apa ini rasanya patah hati?

"Kenapa menangis? Kenapa kau harus menangis Kai?" dengan kasar Kai melepas kacamatanya, menghapus air mata yang menurutnya sangat memalukan.

"Tidak perlu memikirkannya, kau harus fokus dengan olimpiademu" ucap Kai menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Dengan gerakkan cepat Kai mengeluarkan bukunya dan mulai belajar.

LOVER

Dua minggu berlalu, Kai masih tetap murung. Meskipun ia mendapat juara pertama serta menyabet mendali emas Kai tetap murung hanya sesekali ia tersenyum untuk menghormati orang yang memberi selamat, selebihnya ia kembali murung. Meskipun malam ini teman-temannya mengadakan pesta untuk merayakan kemenangannya Kai memilih menyendiri dengan segelas minuman soda. Sehun yang menyadari kemurungan Kai hanya bisa menghela nafas, dengan cepat Sehun mengambil kalung bunga dan berlari ke arah Kai.

"Kai! Selamat atas kemenanganmu" teriak Sehun heboh dan menarik perhatian teman sekelas Kai. Sehun mengalungkan Kai dengan kalung bunga dan tersenyum menghibur.

"Kaukan mendapat mendali emas, sering-seringlah memberiku contekan" pinta Sehun yang membuat semua orang berteriak heboh.

"Kalian beda kelas, bagaimana cara memberi contekannya?"

"Lewat pikiran, pasti Kai mau" semua orang berteriak dan tertawa mendengar ucapan Sehun. Kai hanya diam menatap sahabatnya yang berusaha menghiburnya, menatap tanpa senyum. Sehun memeluk Kai dengan erat, ini bukan pelukan 'selamat' tapi pelukan menyemangati. Kai membalas dengan sangat erat.

"Aku tidak apa-apa" ucap Kai menyudahi pelukan Sehun sambil tersenyum palsu dan Sehun menyadari senyum palsu itu.

"Ayo bergabung dengan yang lain, kau bintang utama" ucap Sehun, lagi-lagi Kai tersenyum palsu sambil menggeleng.

"Berhentilah tersenyum, kalau itu senyum palsu" ucap Sehun sedikit kesal, Kai diam menunduk ke bawah. Kai tahu sahabatnya sangat membenci ia tersenyum palsu. Kai meneguk minumannya dengan kasar, matanya menatap ke luar caffe berharap ada hal yang menarik. Matanya melebar sempurna melihat sosok yang dua minggu ini membuatnya murung-Chanyeol sedang diluar menatapnya, tapi ia segera berlari menjauh saat Kai menyadarinya. Tanpa pikir panjang Kai melepas kalung bunga di lehernya dan berlari keluar mengejar Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol"

"Chanyeoool!"

"Park Chanyeoolll!"

Chanyeol berhenti berlari mendengar teriakkan Kai yang sangat mirip dengan seseorang yang dulu sangat ia kenal.

"Chanyeol…"

"Kenapa kau mengejarku?" tanya Chanyeol dingin. Kai menetralkan nafasnya, ia mengambil posisi dihadapnn Chanyeol.

"Aku butuh jawaban, kenapa aku harus menjauhimu? Kau menyuruhku menjauhimu, tapi kau datang malam ini ke perayaanku? Apa sebenarnya maksudmu?" tanya Kai berteriak didepan wajah Chanyeol.

"Sudah? Aku kebetulan lewat saja. Apa semua perintah harus ada alasan?" tanya Chanyeol dingin.

"Aku menyesal bicara denganmu!" hardik Kai yang marah karena Chanyeol menganggap ini hal enteng. Chanyeol menatapnya santai, ia berjalan pergi melewati tubuh Kai dengan seenaknya. Kai berbalik menatap punggung Chanyeol yang berjalan pergi.

"Dasar bajingan! Brengsek!" teriak Kai marah. Ia tidak peduli diperhatikan orang-orang karena perkataannya barusan.

Chanyeol menghiraukan teriakkan Kai dan terus berjalan. Meskipun rasanya ia inginberhenti dan mengatakn semua alasannya tapi ia terikat oelg sebuah tali yang dinamakan janji. Tali itu yang mengikatnya dan itu sangat menyiksa.

LOVER

Semenjak itu Kai bersikap dingin dan menatap Chanyeol tajam. Meskipun ia sering dianggap culun tapi ia tetap manusia yang mempunyai sisi kelam. Kai duduk di bangkunya dengan santai sambil mendengarkan penjelasan guru didepan.

"Sebentar lagi kenaikkan kelas dan kalian akan menjadi siswa senior high school. Untuk tugas akhir semester, kalian akan membuat seperti skripsi tentang pelajaran semester terkahir ini. Hanya dua orang tidak lebih tidak kurang" Kai menoleh ke arah Luhan yang duduk dibelakangnya.

"Kita berdua ya" pinta Luhan. Kai mengangguk dan kembali menghadap ke depan mendengarkan perkatan wali kelas sekaligus guru bahasa Korea.

"Songsaenim yang akan memasangkan kalian" semua murid langsung berwajah masam termasuk Kai dan Luhan. Semua yang ada di dalam kelas mendengarkan dengan baik pasangan yang dipilihkan wali kelas bermata sipit itu.

"Kim Kai dengan Park Chanyeol, yang terakhir Xi Luhan dengan Kim ByunYoo" mata Kai membulat sempurna mendengar namanya dipasangkan oleh Chanyeol. Tanpa pikir panjang Kai langsung mengangkat tangannya tanda tidak setuju.

"Ak-"

"Tidak ada penolakan atau poin nilai kalian yang protes berkurang" Kai langsung bungkam, hanya bisa pasrah.

"Kim Kai aku memasangkanmu dengan Park Chanyeol agar kau bisa mengajari Chanyeol matematika dan Chanyeol bisa mengajarimu bahasa Korea yang baik. Tugas ini merangkum materi dari setiap pelajaran dan ditambah dengan 40 soal serta kunci jawabannya. Jadi, tugas ini tidak akan selesai jika sendirian. Mengerti semua?!"

"Mengerti" Kai semakin menunduk dan menggeram kesal. Sial!

TEEET TEEET TEEET

"Kumpulkan tugas ini tiga bulan lagi, mengerti?!" wali kelas mereka meninggalkan kelas disusul siswa-siswi yang lain. Kai membereskan buku-bukunya dengan lesu, berjalan keluar kelaspun lesu.

"Kim Kai!" Kai berhenti berjalan, menoleh melihat siapa yang memanggilnya ternyata Chanyeol si brengsek itu!-pikir Kai.

"Bagaimana? Kapan muali mengerjakannya?" tanya Chanyeoll. Kai menatapnya datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Hari ini pukul dua di rumahku" ucap Kai singkat, Chanyeol mengangguk paham lalu, kembali berjalan pergi melewati Kai. Kai kembali berjalan menuju parkiran pasti Sehun sudah menunggunya.

LOVER

Kai duduk di bangku meja belajarnya dengan chanyeol disampingnya. Mereka diam, tidak ada yang bicara. Hanya suara jari yang mengetik diatas keyboard saja yang terdengar dan suara halaman buku yang dibuka. Mereka hanya keluar saat makan malam dan kembali mengerjakan tugas.

"Aku ingin ke toilet" Kai yang mulai mengantuk hanya mengangguk dan kembali mengetik. Kai melepas kacamatanya lalu, merebahkan kepala ke atas meja. Perlahan kelopak mata itu menutup dan Kai tertidur.

Chanyeol menatap Kai yang tertidur pulas dengan lembut, sebenarnya Chanyeol ingin sekali mengajak Kai bicara tapi.. perbuatannya beberapa minggu lalu mengurungkan niatnya.

"Maaf" ucap Chanyeol. Dengan perlahan Chanyeol menyentuh rambut Kai dan membelainya secara perlahan.

"Maaf, tapi kau benar-benar harus menjauhiku" ucap Chanyeol sangat pelan, dengan lembut agar tidak menimbulkan suara, Chanyeol membereskan laptop dan buku-bukunya bersiap pulang karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam.

"Aku pulang Kai, selamat malam" ucap Chanyeol lalu, bergegas keluar dari kamar Kai dan pulang ke rumahnya. Meskipun ia enggan pulang tapi di rumahnya lebih baik karena ia tidak harus menghadapi Kai dan tali yang disebut janji.

" **Dasar bajingan! Brengsek!"**

" **Maaf"**

 **To Be Continue**

(TBC)

 **Balasan review:**

 **Kamong Jjong:** hampir benarlah, nggak ada kembaran kok, dilihat aja kedepannya. Terimakasih sudah mau membaca dan review ffku. Review lagi ya.

 **Steffifebri:** Steffifebri jadi satu ya reviewnya. Chanyeol jahat memang, tapi sebenarnya dia baik kok. Masih rahasia ya ^_^. Ditunggu aja kelanjutannya. Terimakasih sudah mau membaca dan review, review ya..

 **Geash:** ini udah lanjut, terimakasih sudah review. Review lagi ya…

 **Guest:** ini udah lanjut, terimakasih sudah review. Review lagi ya…

 **Gyusatan:** iya ini GS, terimakasih sudah mau baca. Review lagi ya…

 **Cute:** memang sedikit ya yang nulis ff chankai? Kata guru agamaku, kata Pak Benyamin (sedikit aku ganti beberapa katanya), mungkin ini bukan ff yang terbaik saya juga tidak bisa menjadi author yang terbaik. Tapi jadilah yang berbeda, karena berbeda itu lebih dari yang terbaik, arti berbeda disini adalah jadilah dirimu sendiri. Diri saya yaitu, menyukai couple Chankai meskipun banyak yang bilang nggak cocok tapi saya tetap suka. Kebanyakan ngoceh ya? Intinya terimakasih sudah mau baca dan review. Review lagi ya…

 **Lullubee:** Rahasia ya, terimakasih sudah mau baca dan review. Review dan baca lagi, biar tahu alasan Chanyeol ^_^

 **Ericomizaki13:** ini udah lanjut, terimakasih sudah review. Review lagi ya…

Ada kesalahan tulis nama nggak? Kalau ada maaf ya, buru-buru soalnya. Bagaimana ff ini? Terlalu pendek ya? Mungkin chapter selnjutnya sedikit lebih panjang. Jangan panggil aku Author atau thor ya. Panggil aja EunRim atau nama asliku aja Dwi. Soalnya aku masih baru disini, Oke?

 **Last, RnR Please ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

LOVER

Author: RyeoKaiSoo/ Park EunRim

Cast: Member Exo

Rated: T

Pairing: ChanKai

Genre: Romance, school, sad, friendship, action.

Disclaimer: EXO punya Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, SM Ent, EXO L, orangtua dll. Tapi cerita ini punyaku ^_^! Jadi aku pinjam EXOnya ya? Judul ff ini diambil dari opening OST naruto **Seven** **oops** **Lover**

Summary: Kim Kai yang mencintai Chanyeol secara sepihak. Chanyeol yang bersikap dingin pada Kai. Kris pria seorang Park Chanyeol. Alasan Park Chanyeol menjauhi Kai. Kris yang mencintai Kai.

Warning: Genderswitch, typo, tidak sesuai EYD, cerita pasaran, alur kecepetan dll.

"Kumohon… Hiks… Hiks… Kumohon Chanyeol"

"Kenapa kau mengejarku? Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala?"

"Jangan pergi!"

"Chanyeol…"

"Kai… apa kabar?"

 **NO FLAME! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT!**

 **HAPPY READING ^_^**

"Kerja kalian bagus, kalian juga kelompok pertama yang mengumpulkan pada saya" puji wali kelas mereka dengan senyum bangga terkembang. Kai hanya mengangguk dan melirik Chanyeol yang berdiri di sampingnya. Kai terkagum melihat senyum tipis bahkan sangat tipis yang tercetak di bibir Chanyeol. Pagi ini mereka mengumpulkan tugas yang diberikan wali kelas mereka 2 minggu lalu.

"Sebenarnya ini kejutan yang sangat rahasia dan tiba-tiba, bagi kelompok yang mengumpulkan pertama kali akan mendapatkan keuntungan."

"Keuntungan apa Songsaenim?" tanya Kai cepat dan penasaran. Wali kelas mereka tersenyum lalu, mengeluarkan dua buah tiket.

"Tiket ke taman hiburan yang baru saja buka 1 minggu lalu. Pergilah ke taman ini, kalian berdua saja dan ingat tiket ini untuk kalian berdua bukan yang lain menggerti?" Kai dan Chanyeol hanya mengangguk. Awalnya Kai senang, karena ia dan Chanyeol akan berjalan bersama. Potongan memori pada malam perayaan Kai terulang, membua rasa bahagia Kai menjadi hilang. Dengan berat hati Kai dan Chanyeol menerima tiket itu.

"Silahkan kembali ke kelas, jangan lupa tiket itu berlaku tiga hari" mereka berdua mengangguk dan segera keluar dari ruang guru itu.

LOVER

"Menurutmu Luhan? Sehun?" tanya Kai yang mulai kesal dengan kediaman kedua sahabatnya itu. Saat ini mereka sedang duduk di atap sekolah, Kai menceritakan semuanya, Sehun hanya diam Luhan pun sama. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir batas tiket itu, jujur saja Kai stress.

"Lebih baik kau terima saja" ucap Luhan, "Kaukan menyukainya" tambah Luhan yang membuat Kai memalingkan wajah karena malu.

"Menurutku tidak, kaukan sudah ditolak secara tidak langsung" Kai berjalan menuju pojokkan dan melipat kedua lututnya dengan aura kesedihan, kemurungan, dan seram.

"Kau benar Sehun, seharusnya aku tidak perlu bertanya pada kalian. Jawaban seharusnya pasti tidak" Luhan yang melihat Kai seperti itu dengan cepat menjitak kepala kekasihnya.

"Kau ini, kenapa mengatakan kalimat seperti itu? Kau membuatnya down" omel Luhan dengan suara pelan agar Kai tidak mendengarnya.

"Lulu, aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Lebih baik mengatakan seperti itu, kasihan sekali Kai diberi harapan palsu seperti itu" bela Sehun. Luhan hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Kau benar juga, tapi mungkin juga ini jalan satu-satunya agar kita tahu perasaan Chanyeol sebenarnya" ucap Luhan lagi. Sementara Kai bangkit dari kemurungannya lalu, kembali duduk di hadapan Sehun dan Luhan.

"Aku akan pergi dengannya, aku mendengar ucapan kalian tadi. Doakan saja aku. Aku kembali ke kelas dulu" ucap Kai mantap dan berlari menuruni anak tangga menuju lantai 3, tempat kelasnya berada.

Saat sedang berjalan, Kai berpapasan dengan Chanyeol, mereka sama-sama berhenti dan menatap cukup lama.

"Besok aku akan menjemputmu, kita ke taman ini besok" Kai mematung mendengar ucapan Chanyeol yang sangat tidak terduga. Setelah merasa urusannya selesai, Chanyeol segera berjalan melewati Kai. Sementara Kai hanya bisa mematung dengan wajah memerah sempurna, mimpi apa semalam aku- pikir Kai dan kembali berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan senyum aneh dan wajah memerah.

LOVER

Kai menatap pantulan dirinya sehabis mandi dengan senyum sumringah. Sore ini, sore yang paling membahagiakan. Membayangkan ia dan Chanyeol bersama membuatnya hampir mimisan. Tuhan aku sangat mencintaimu- batin Kai.

.

.

Chanyeol menatap sebuah foto dengan senyum lembut tapi detik selanjutnya Chanyeol tersenyum sedih. Suara knop pintu yang diputar kasar membuat Chanyeol menyembunyikan foto itu di selimutnya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya seorang pria bertampang seram, pria itu adalah Ayahnya. Chanyeol diam, terlalu malas untuk meladeni seorang pria yang dipanggilnya Ayah itu.

"Rapi sekali, berkencan dengan pacarmu?" Chanyeol berjalan melewati pria itu dengan santai lalu, menyambar kunci motornya.

"Kau hidup dari uangku dan kau menggunakan margaku!" marah Tuan Park, Chanyeol hanya diam dan bicara tanpa menoleh, "Kalau aku bisa membiayai hidupku, aku tidak akan menggunakan uangmu. Kalau bisa juga aku tidak ingin memakai margamu" balas Chanyeol sarkatis yang membuat Tuan Park marah dan berniat memukul Chanyeol.

"Jangan sakiti anakku!" Tiffany datang dan dengan cepat menahan kaki suaminya yang emosinya sudha mencapai ubun-ubun.

"Pergi Chanyeol, Eomma bisa menahan Appamu" Chanyeol berjalan menuruni anak tangga dengan cepat, ia tidak kuat melihat Ibunya merelakan tubuhnya penuh dengan lebam nanti.

'Tunggu sebentar lagi, aku pasti membebaskan Eomma dari namja bajingan itu. Sebentar lagi'

LOVER

Kai mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah, berusaha menghilangkan suhu panas disekitar wajahnya.

"Kim Kai" Kai menoleh dengan cepat ke arah samping, sumber suara itu berasal.

"Naik motor? Kau bisa mengendarai motor?" tanya Kai, lebih tepatnya mengagumi Chanyeol.

"Ya, sepatlah" Kai mengangguk, dengan canggung Kai naik dan duduk di jok motor itu.

"Taman itu tidak jauh dari perumahan ini aku juga mendengar kabar kalau pukul 8 malam akan ada kembang api, pegangan pada perutku agar kau tidak jatuh" Kai mengangguk patuh menuruti perintah Chanyeol, meskipun dengan canggung.

.

.

Mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan, tanpa ada obrolan. Kai sibuk mengamati wahana permainan yang ada di sini. Diam-diam Chanyeol menatap Kai dari samping dengan senyum lembut, tapi saat Kai menatap ke arahnya Chanyeol menghilangkan senyum itu, Kai murung melihatnya kalua begini lebih baik Kai tidak berdoa agar Chanyeol mengambil tiket itu. Tapi ia harus tetap bersyukur.

"Aku mau beli lollipop" ucap Kai sambil membuka tasnya untuk mengambil uang miliknya. Chanyeol memegang tangannya, seolah-olah mencegah Kai untuk membelinya.

"Aku yang beli, kau duduk di bangku itu" tunjuk Chanyeol dengan dagunya. Kai mengangguk dan berjalan ke bangku taman itu. Duduk manis menunggu Chanyeol.

Setelah membeli dua lollipop berwarna-warni itu, Chanyeol kembali berjalan menuju bangku itu. Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat matanya menangkap seorang gadis yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Tanpa pikir panjang Chanyeol mengejar gadis itu yang berjalan pergi menjauh.

.

.

Hari sudah sore tapi Kai masih duduk di bangku yang sama sejak 3 jam lalu. Sebenarnya Kai bosan dan kakinya mulai kedinginan.

"Chanyeol kemana?" gumam Kai sedih dan lesu. Kai bangun dari duduknya, berjalan meninggalkan bangku itu menuju sebuah perunjukkan kecil. Di sana ada yang bernyanyi dan menari. Kai duduk disalah satu bangku yang sudah disediakan dengan tenang sambil menatap penyanyi yang sedang menyanyikan lagu yang cukup sedih.

.

Dengan panik Chanyeol berlari menyusuri taman ini mencari Kai. Semua ini karena kebodohannya, karena mengejar gadis itu Chanyeol melupakan Kai. Chnayeol menggeram marah dan berjalan lesu menuju tempat pertunjukkan yang tidak sengaja ia lihat tadi. Matanya menangkap sosok Kai yang sedang duduk sambil meminum minumannya. Chanyeol bernafas lega dan menghampiri meja itu.

"Kai" Kai terkejut melihat Chanyeol menghampirinya dengan nafas tersengal-sengal, mirip seperti orang yang baru pulang dari lari cepat 100 m.

"Chanyeol, kau darimana?" tanya Kai khawatir, Chanyeol diam dan memilih duduk di hadapan Kai.

"Maaf, pasti kau duduk lama di bangku taman itu. Maaf" Kai cukup terkejut mendengar kata 'Maaf' dari Chanyeol, tapi Kai tetap mengangguk.

"Aku memaafkanmu" balas Kai. Chanyeol menatapnya bingung, sangat bingung.

"Sebegitu mudahnya kau memaafkanku?" tanya Chanyeol tidak percaya. Kai tersenyum kecil dan membenarkan letak kaca matanya.

"Memang kenapa? Aku yakin pasti kau punya alasan sendiri, dan aku yakin dan percaya pada alasanmu. Mungkin tadi kau bertemu teman lamamu karena itu mungkin kau keasikkan jadi melupakanku. Tapi tidak apa-apa kok" jelas Kai diakhiri senyum lebar hingga membuat matanya menyipit.

" _Aku yakin dan percaya padamu, Chanyeol"_

" _Kau tidak bisa menggunakan eye smile, matamu itu-"_

" _Aku tahu ejekkanmu"_

Chanyeol terpaku melihat senyum itu, senyum yang sangat tulus. Sudah lama chanyeol tidak mendapat kesempatan untuk melihat senyum seperti itu.

" **Siapapun yang menggunakan pakian dengan warna yang saya sebutkan tolong naik ke atas panggung untuk menyanyikan sebuah lagu"**

"Chanyeol kenapa kau melamun?" tanya Kai khawatir. Chanyeol menggeleng lalu, meminum minuman Kai tanpa seizin Kai. Kai hanya bisa maklum, mungkin Chanyeol haus karena tadi berlari-lari mencari Kai.

" **Wanita berbaju coklat tanpa warna lain dan pria harus berwarna merah maroon"**

Mata Kai membulat sempurna mendengar ucapan host itu, sementara Chanyeol memuncratkan minuman yang baru ia telan.

" **Meja nomor 7 itu, tolong dua orang itu maju"** Kai menggeleng cepat, sementara Chanyeol berdiri dan menarik Kai agar mau berjalan ke atas panggung. Sore ini sudah dua kali Chanyeol memegang tangannya.

" **Siapa nama yeoja berpakaian coklat ini?"** tanya Host itu ramah.

" **Dia Kim Kai dan aku Park Chanyeol"** seakan tahu kalau Kai gugup, takut, dan malu Chanyeol segera menjawab pertanyaan host itu.

" **Kalian ingin menyanyikan lagu apa?"** Kai menarik Chanyeol untuk menjauh dan berbisik dengan suara pelan, "Kau serius? Aku tidak bisa bernyanyi" ucap Kai gelisah.

"Kau pernah ikut koor Gerejakan? Bayangkan saja semua orang di sini tidak ada. Mengerti? Kalau kita cepat bernyanyi pasti ini cepat berkahir" ucap Chanyeol meyakinkan Kai, Kai diam sebantar memikirkan matang-matang. Dengan lemah Kai mengangguk. Chanyeol menarik Kai untuk ke engah panggung lagi, dan tanpa basa-basi Chanyeol mengambil mic di tangan host dan mulai bicara.

" **Kami akan bernyanyi lagu Youme ft JooSuc-Last One"** ucap Chanyeol.

Kai berdiri dengan gugup dan meremas mic di tangan kirinya. Musik mulai terdengar dan itu tanda Kai harus bernyanyi.

Kai:

na idaero cheon cheonhi muneojyeoga  
na neo eobshin saragal sudo eobtneunde  
eotteohge daga wajun saranginde  
ireohge neomu shwibge naraga beoryeo

jakkuman tto jakkuman  
nae shimjange nunmurina  
gidaego tto gidaedo  
jeom jeom deo meoreo jineyo

jigeum dallyeoga neoreul  
kkog ango ship jiman  
seulpeun nae shigan soge  
nameun geon neoui hyanggi ppun  
Last One

 **Chanyeol:**

 **tumyeonghan pibu hosu  
boda gipeun nunbit  
maekkeureoun teogseon  
nugu boda haemalgeun miso  
There's no one like you  
my princess I feel so  
nae gaseumiraneun haneuren  
neoraneun taeyangi isseo  
All right never mind  
ibyeoreul duryeowo ma  
deo dandanhan gwangyereul  
wihan il jongui doum dadgi  
i sesangi kkeut nal ttae kkaji  
gyesog nohji mayo nae son Cuz  
you my only one and my last one**

Kai:

neo eobtneun shigani heureugo  
da tabeorin gaseum man namasseo  
kkum sogerado bol suman itdamyeon  
dashi neol sarang hal suman itdamyeon

jakkuman tto jakkuman  
nae shimjange nunmurina  
gidaego tto gidaedo  
jeom jeom deo meoreo jineyo

jigeum dallyeoga neoreul  
kkog ango ship jiman  
seulpeun nae shigan soge  
nameun geon neoui hyanggi ppun  
Last One

 **Chanyeol:**

 **tumyeonghan pibu hosu  
boda gipeun nunbit  
maekkeureoun teogseon  
nugu boda haemalgeun miso  
There's no one like you  
my princess I feel so  
nae gaseumiraneun haneuren  
neoraneun taeyangi isseo  
All right never mind  
ibyeoreul duryeowo ma  
deo dandanhan gwangyereul  
wihan il jongui doum dadgi  
i sesangi kkeut nal ttae kkaji  
gyesog nohji mayo nae son Cuz  
you my only one and my last one**

 **Chanyeol:**

 **Welcome to ma kingdom  
du nuneul gamabwa  
deo isang mang seoril  
piryo eobseo ni mameul ttaraga  
I was always chasing  
and now I'm still chasing Hard  
times gonna be a patiently waiting  
ijen nae shimjangeun  
gojang naseo chiryo kkaji bada  
neo eobtneun sesangeun  
kkam kkamhan chirheug gwado gata  
na honja ppunin haruga  
ireohge tto jeomureoga  
gip sugi Pain sangcheodo  
seoseohi amureo ga**

Kai:

Last one

Chanyeol mendekati Kai dan menarik kepala dengan surai pirang itu mendekati wajahnya, Kai hanya diam, ia bisa merasakan deru nafas Chanyeol yang hangat menerpa kulitnya yang dingin. Tanpa malu, Chanyeol mencium Kai dalam dan sangat lembut. Chanyeol tidak mempedulikan jika ia masih ada di atas panggung atau tatapan terkejut dari pengunjung ataupun host yang sudah berdiri di samping mereka. Kai hanya bisa menutup mata, terlalu terkejut dengan ini semua. Chanyeol melepaskan pagutan itu dan menatap Kai yang terengah-engah.

" **Apa kalian berpacaran?"** Chanyeol menatap Kai dengan wajah yang masih sangat dekat. Kai sama sekali tidak bergeming, masih shock soal ciuman mendadak itu. Dengan pelan Kai menyentuh kedua pipi Chanyeol dengan lembut.

"Apa maksud semua ini?" tanya Kai pelan. Chanyeol menunduk lalu, menatap Kai dalam.

"Kau harus ingat perkataanku ini…"

.

.

Kai masuk ke dalam rumahnya dengan lesu. Di dalam pikiran Kai, ia sangat memaki Chanyeol.. dengan kasar Kai merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur empuknya lalu, pandangannya terarah pada jendela kamarnya yang masih terbuka. Dengan kasar Kai menutup jendela itu dan kembali tidur.

"Brengsek!"

.

.

"…jangan pernah mengenang ciuman dan apa yang terjadi hari ini"

"Kenapa? This is my first kiss"

"Kalau kau selalu mengenang yang indah, kau akan hidup dengan mengenang itu selalu. Aku tidak ingin seorangpun mengenang diriku dan apapun yang aku lakukan pada orang itu, sekalipun aku pahlawan aku tidak ingin dikenang"

" **Apa maksud semua ini?"**

" **Aku tidak ingin seorangpun mengenang diriku dan apapun yang aku lakukan pada orang itu, sekalipun aku pahlawan aku tidak ingin dikenang"**

 **To Be Continue**

(TBC)

ada yang tahu lagunya? cari aja di youtube ya.

Terimakasih sudah mau membaca ^_^

 **last, RnR**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

LOVER

Author: RyeoKaiSoo/ Park EunRim

Cast: Member Exo

Rated: T

Pairing: ChanKai

Genre: Romance, school, sad, friendship, action.

Disclaimer: EXO punya Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, SM Ent, EXO L, orangtua dll. Tapi cerita ini punyaku ^_^! Jadi aku pinjam EXOnya ya? Judul ff ini diambil dari opening OST naruto **Seven** **oops** **Lover**

Summary: Kim Kai yang mencintai Chanyeol secara sepihak. Chanyeol yang bersikap dingin pada Kai. Kris pria seorang Park Chanyeol. Alasan Park Chanyeol menjauhi Kai. Kris yang mencintai Kai.

Warning: Genderswitch, typo, tidak sesuai EYD, cerita pasaran, alur kecepetan dll.

"Kumohon… Hiks… Hiks… Kumohon Chanyeol"

"Kenapa kau mengejarku? Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala?"

"Jangan pergi!"

"Chanyeol…"

"Kai… apa kabar?"

 **NO FLAME! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT!**

 **HAPPY READING ^_^**

Chanyeol memasuki rumahnya pukul sebelas malam, ia masih memikrkan gadis di taman tadi dan ucapannya pada Kai. Apa ucapannya tadi terlalu kasar? Tapi yang ia ucapkan tadi pada Kai memanng benar, ia merasakan itu sekarang. Hidup dalam baying-bayang seperti itu sungguh sangat menyakitinya.

"Park Chanyeol" Chanyeol memberhentikan kakinya yang sedang melangkah menaiki anak tangga, kepalanya ia putarkan ke belakang menatap pria yang memanggilnya.

"Hn?" hanya itu sahutan Chanyeol pada pria yang tertulis pada akta kelahirannya sebagai Ayah kandungnya.

"Kau pulang selarut ini? Apa kau berkencan dengan gadis berkacamata itu?" Chanyeol hanya diam dan kembali melangahkah meniki anak tangga.

"Aku tertarik dengan orang bermarga Kim" Chanyeol otomatis menghentikan langkahnya, tangganya terkepal menahan emosinya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Chanyeol tanpa menoleh pada Ayahnya yang sudah menampilkan seringaian.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya bicara saja"

"Aku Tanya sekali lagi, apa maksudmu?" tanya Chanyeol kali ini dengan suara yang lebih tinggi.

"Kau masih ingat tawaranku satu tahun lalu?" Chanyeol kali ini diam, bayangan menyakitkan itu kembali berputar di kepalnya seperti film.

"Kau belum menjawabnya" Tuan Park semakin tersenyum mengerikan dan Chanyeol tahu itu, sifat licik Ayahnya kembali keluar.

"Keluarga Kim itu sangat kaya"

"TUTUP MULUTMU!" Tuan Park hanya tersenyum dan melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kamar, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang sedang mengatur nafas menahan emosi.

"Pilahlah salah satu dari yang aku tawarkan satu tahun lalu" ucap Tuan Park sebelum sepenuhnya memasuki kamarnya.

.

.

Saat jam istirahat Kai memilih makan siang di kantin. Biasanya ia membawa bekal tapi pagi ini ia lupa. Semua ini karena Chanyeol-pikir Kai, tapi langkahnnya segera ia hentikan saat tiba-tiba Chanyeol merasukinya lagi. Kai bertekat untuk melupakan Chanyeol lagipula ini hanya cinta monyet pasti cepat berakhir.

Di kantin Kai memilih duduk di pojok dan memakan makan siangnya dengan damai dengan di iringi lagu dari radio sekolah.

' _ **Hai! Selamat siang dan selamat menikmati makan siang. Kali ini tim radio akan memutarkan lagu-lagu Korea, tadi sebagai pembuka sudah kami putarkan lagu SNSD-Party yang sangat ceria. Sekarang kami akan memutarkan lagu yang di request oleh salah satu murid yang dia meminta kami memutarkan lagu Youme ft JooSuc-Last One. Selamat menikmati lagu ini ^_^'**_

Kai menghentikan gerakan makannya, kejadian yang sudah berlalu tiga hari lalu seperti terputar lagi di kepalanya seperti film. Tanpa menyelesaikan acara makannya Kai meninggalakan kantin dan berlari cepat menuju atap sekolah. Hanya itu satu-satunya tempat yang tidak dipasang speker, Kai sangat malas mendengar lagu itu.

Di atap sekolah Kai sungguh terkejut melihat Chanyeol juga ada di tempat ini. Mereka berpandanan cukup lama, entah tatapan apa yang dikeluarkan oleh Chanyeol tapi Kai melihat sebuah kebingungan dan kesedihan. Melupakan janji yang telah ia buat tiga hari lalu bahwa ia akan melupakan Chanyeol, Kai berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol dan berdiri tepat di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Chanyeol. Kai diam dan terus menatap mata Chanyeol.

"Kau masih mempermasalahkan ciuman itu"

"Apa kau ada masalah?" Tanya Kai langsung. Chanyeol terkejut, pasti Kai membaca matanya. Dengan segera Chanyeol membuang wajahnya dan memilih menatap langit biru yang cukup cerah. Kai menatap iba Chanyeol, Kai semakin mendekati Chanyeol dan menangkup wajah pria yang masih ia cintai bahakan detik ini ia ragu kalau yang ia rasakan ini cinta monyet.

Chanyeol cukup terkejut tapi ia hanya diam dan melihat apa yang akan dilakukan gadis berkulit tan ini padanya.

"Ceritakan saja masalahmu, mungkin aku bisa membantu." Chanyeol diam tapi ia membalas perlakuan Kai dengan menangkup pipinya juga.

"Masalahku sangat sulit bahkan kau tidak akan bisa memberi saran apapun" Kai menatap Chanyeol, matanya masih memancarkan kesidahaan bahkan bertambah. Sepertinya memang benar, masalah Chanyeol pasti sangat berat. Perkataan Kai tadi ungkin mengingatkannya, dengan perlahan Kai menjauhkan kepalanya berniat pergi tapi Chanyeol menahannya, malahan ia menempelkan keningnya dan kening Kai.

Sontak wajah Kai memerah, tapi ia melihat Chanyeol menutup mata dan satu tetes air mata itu turun. Dengan gerakan lembut Kai menghapus air mata itu dan mereka cukup lama dalam posisi seperti ini, mungkin dengan ini Chanyeol akan lebih baik-pikir Kai.

.

Entah mimpi apa semalam Kai tidak menyangka Chanyeol mengajaknya pulang bersama. Matanya berkedip beberapa kali dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka.

"Kau mau?" Tanya Chanyeol sekali lagi kali ini dengan menggerakan tangannya di depan wajah Kai. Sehun dan Luhan yang ada di samping Kai juga sama sangat terejut, mereka tidak menyangka Chanyeol akan mengajak sahabat mereka. Luhan menyenggol Kai cukup kuat, Kai langsung tersadar dan segera menganggukan kepalanya.

"Baik, aku tunggu kau di parkiran sepeda" Chanyeol keluar dari kelas. Sesaat kelas hening, tapi…

"KYAAA! CHANYEOL MENGAJAKKU PULANG BERSAMA! SENANGNYA AKU!" teriak Kai sangat keras sambil melompat-lompat kegiranan. Luhan dan Sehun tersenyum melihat Kai sangat bahagia.

"Cepatlah susul dia" ucap Luhan. Kai mengangguk dan segera berlari menyusul Chanyeol.

Luhan dan Sehun saling berandangan lalu sebuah garis lengkung terbentuk. Sehun merangkul Luhan dan membawanya keluar kelas Kai, awalnya Sehun dan Luhan ingin mengajak Kai pulang bersama dan mengajaknya jalan-jalan sebentar karena beberapa hari ini Kai terlihat murung. Tapi melihat Kai tadi tersenyum karena Chanyeol membuat mereka lega.

"Lulu" panggil Sehun pada Luhan yang menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak Sehun.

"Hn?"

"Tapi aku khawatir Chanyeol hanya memberi harapan" Luhan menatap pacarnya yang matanya sekarang menampilkan kekhawatiran.

"Kita berdoa saja tidak" Luhanpun sempat berpikiran sama tapi ia segera tepis pikiran itu, Sehunpun juga berharap seperti itu.

.

Selama diperjalanan Kai hanya diam Chanyeolpun sama. Mereka sama-sama bingung ingin memulai percakapan apa. Saat sudah sampai mereka masih diam, Kai memasukkan sepedanya ke halaman lalu keluar untuk berterimakasih.

"Chanyeol, terimakasih" ucap Kai menahan senyum yang selalu ingin tercetak. Chanyeol tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk. Meskipun itu senyum tipis tapi memuat Kai merona merah, Kai masuk ke dalam rumah dan memasukkan sepedanya ke dalam garasi. Kai tersenyum, ia menatap rumah Chanyeol dan berjanji akan mempertahankan cinta ini.

.

"Keluarga Kim itu sangat kaya dan berpengaruh di Korea ini lebih tepatnya perusahaannya, kau berani membayarku berapa?" Chanyeol mengernyit saat memasuki rumah dan disambut dengan suara telfon. Chanyeol semakin menajamkan pendengarnya untuk mendengar semua percakapan ayahnya.

"Baiklah, nanti mereka akan piknik di sebuah taman. Aku akan melakukannya" Chanyeol menjauh dari ruang tengah itu dan berlari menaiki tangga. Ia dengan cepat membuka jendela kamarnya dan menatap kamar Kai, apa kejadian satu tahun lalu akan terulang lagi? Demi sebuah uang Ayahnya rela membunuh gadis yang sangat ia sayang.

Satu tahun lalu tepatnya di Jepang sebelum mereka pindah ke Korea, Chanyeol sempat menjalin hubungan dengan seorang gadis bernama Sakura Sukiharu. Tapi hubungan itu hanya sesaat karena beberapa minggu kemudian, Chanyeol melihat Ayahnya sendiri melepaskan peluru kea rah gadis yang sangat ia cintai. Chanyeol hanya bisa diam dan menangisi kekasihnya yang sudah bersimbah darah. Karena itu juga Chanyeol menjauhi Kai dan bersikap dingin padanya agar perasaan itu tidak muncul dan pada akhirnya perasaan itu pasti akan meghasilkan kesedihan.

Chanyeol meremas tangannya mengingat kejadian yang sangat pilu itu, ia harus mencegah hal itu. Apapun permintaan Ayahnya akan ia turuti agar orang yang ia sayangi tidak pergi lagi. Chanyeol berbalik dan berjalan keluar rumahnya.

.

Kai tersenyum dan sesekali tertawa melihat aksi konyol Sehun, Luhan, Orangtuanya dan Orangtua Sehun. Saat ini mereka sedang melakukan pikik bersama. Selain karena itu, Chanyeol membuat kebahagiannya semakin berlipat ganda.

"Memikirkan Chanyeol?" Kai sontak terkejut mendenar ledekkan Sehun, sementara sahabt albinonya itu hanya menyeringai jahil. Ibu Kai mengernyit mendengar nama pria yang disebutkan Sehun.

"Siapa Chanyeol?" Tanya Nyonya Kim, belum sempat Kai menjawab Sehun sudah mendahuluinya, "Orang yang akhir-akhir ini membuat Kai uring-uringan tidak jelas, kadang bahagia kadang juga sedih mendadak" Kai melempar sepatunya dan tepat mengenai kepala Sehun.

"Aw!"

"Jangan bicara sembarangan" hardik Kai tajam, Luhan yang melihat pacarnya kesakitan segera memeriksa kepala kekasihnya itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Hunie?" Tanya Luhan. Sehun tersenyum dan menggeleng. Tuan dan Nyonya Oh hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah anaknya dan 'calon mantunya'

Seorang pria dengan topi yang menutupi separuh wajahnya sedang berdiri di gedung tua yang dekat dengan taman yang sedang digunakan Kai. Pria itu- Tuan Park menyiakan senapan laras panjangnya dan mengarahkannya tepat di kepala Kai.

.

Di lain sisi Chanyeol berlari menaiki anak tangga menuju lantai atas, temat Ayahnya berdiri dan siap menembak Kai. Chanyeol yang sudah menemukan Ayahnya yang sudah bersiap langsung menerjang Ayahnya hingga terjath dan peluru itu menembak sebuah kaca hingga berlubang.

"Kau tidak boleh membunuhnya lagi, sudah cukup kau membunuh Haru. Hentikan!" Tuan Park yang kesal menendang tubuh Chanyeol hingga terpental cukup jauh.

"Kenapa? Kau tahu gadis keluarga Kim itu menghasilkan banyak uang. Uang itu juga untukmu"

"Apa perusahaan alat tempurmu itu tidak cukup?" Tanya Chanyeol yang kesal melihat sifat Ayahnya yang sangat menggilai uang.

"Tidak, kau lupa Ayahmu ini pembunuh bayaran kelas kakap. Ayahmu juga ketua organisasi pembunuh bayaran paling terkenal di Asia, dan suatu saat kau juga akan menjadi sepertiku. Jadi, buanglah rasa cintamu itu karena suatu saat kau juga menjadi sepertiku" Chanyeol berdiri dengan susah payah sambil berusaha menahan rasa sakit di perut dan tulang punggungya. Ia melirik Kai yang masih tertawa dan tersenyum. Chanyeol juga teringat senyum Haru yang terakhir, ia juga ingat dua pilihan yang diberikan Ayahnya; _**'Kau menjadi pennerus oranisasiku atau hidup seperti orang biasa tapi kau akan terus melihat kematian orang yang kau sayangi karena aku membunuh siapapun yang membayarku mahal'**_

"Aku akan memberi jawabanku hari ini…" Chanyeol tersenyum melihat senyum Kai semakin lebar.

"Jawabanku…"

.

.

Kai mengernyit melihat rumah Chanyeol yang masih sepi, padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi biasanya keluaraga Park itu sudah cukup ramai. Tapi ini sangat sepi, beberapa hari ini juga Chanyeol tidak terlihat di sekolah padahal Kai ingin menyatakan perasaannya. Kai berjalan keluar kamar dan melewati Ibunya yang sudah sibuk memasak. Ia keluar rumah dan terkejut melihat Chanyeol yang berjalan membawa koer dan ransel. Apa Chanyeol akan pindah ke Jepang lagi?

"Chanyeol!" panggil Kai, tapi Chanyeol diam dan tetap berjalan. Kai mengejar Chanyeol dan terus memanggilnya.

"Chanyeol! CHANYEOL!" teriak Kai. Chanyeol berhenti ia melirik sekilas Kai dan kembali menghadap ke depan.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Kai.

"Jepang"

"Kau tidak boleh pergi" Chanyeol diam dan memasang wajah dinginnya ia kembali berjalan kali ini lebih cepat bahkan seperti berlari tapi Kai tetap mengejarnya.

"Kumohon jangan pergi… hiks… hiks…" Chanyeol berhenti berjalan dan hanya menghela nafas. Kai semakin menangis.

"PErgilah gadis culun!" Kai terdiam dan semakin menangis mendengar ucapan chanyeol yang sangat tajam itu.

"Kumohon… Hiks… Hiks… Kumohon Chanyeol"

"Kenapa kau mengejarku? Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala?"

"Jangan pergi!" pinta Kai semakin keras kepala. Chanyeol yang kesal hanya bisa menahan emosinya tapi di sisi lain ia sangat tidak tega pada Kai.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh pergi?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku menyukaimu Chanyeol! Aku sangat menyukaimu Chanyeol!" setelah itu Kai menunduk dan semakin menangis. Beberapa hari lalu Chanyeol bersikap baik padanya tapi hari ini Chanyeol menyakitinya, apa tujuanmu Chanyeol? Mempermainkan perasaanku?-pikir Kai. Saat menatap ke depan Chanyeol sudah tidak ada, Kai semakin menangis.

"Terimakasih" Kai terkejut mendengar suara Chanyeol dari belakang, "Terimakasih sudah menyukaiku."

BUAGH

Satu pukulan di tengkuk Kai membuatnya pingsan dan membentur sebuah batu cukup keras hingga kepalanya berdaarah. Chanyeol hanya diam dan berjalan melewatinya begitu saja, inilah yang di takutkan Chanyeol bahwa Kai akan menyukainya.

'Tenang saja, aku akan pergi menjauh Kai. Sangat Jauh'

.

.

"… aku memilih pilihan pertama asalakan kau jangan membunuhnya. Aku rela menjadi seorang pembunuh agar Kai selamat, aku juga ingin pindah ke Jepang. Aku ingin melupakannya" ucap Chanyeol tanpa menatap Ayahnya yang sudah menyeringai menang, sebenarnya tidak ada yang membayarnya itu hanya sebuah scenario agar Chanyeol bertekuk lutut di hadapannya.

"Bagus, aku akan memenuhi itu semua"

" **Aku menyukaimu Chanyeol! Aku sangat menyukaimu Chanyeol!"**

" **Terimakasih sudah menyukaiku."**

 **TBC**

 **(To Be Continue)**

 **Hy! EunRim kembali, terlalu lama ya? Maaf ya kemarin-kemarin Eunrim mau update tapi computer eunrim rusak udah dibeliin laptop tapi UTS sudah menyapa jadi mentingin sekolah dulu. Selain UTS juga tugas yang sangat menumpuk, eunrim sampai menyebut Tuhanku dan Allahku tugasku banyak. Tapi semua tugas itu sudah selesai makanya eunrim bisa update.**

 **Maaf ya kalau ada typo, soalnya buru-buru ^_^**

 **Ini balasan review kemarin:**

 **Yuvikimm97: salam kenal juga! Di chapter ini sudah terjawab kok, tapi kayaknya ndak nyambung hehehe… jadi satu aja ya reviewnya, Chanyeol terbawa suasana aja itu. gomawo sudah membaca dan review, review lagi ya.**

 **Lullubee: ini udah lanjut, Kai di apain? Jangan yadong dong aku masih polos #plak#, gomawo sdh membaca dan review. review lagi ya.**

 **Kamong jjong: jangan dibilang begitu, Kai nanti marah, tapi sepertinya salah tebak deh, Chanyeol yang menjauh. Kris munculnya di chapter 6 dan 7 yang masih proses gomawo sdh membaca dan review. review lagi ya.**

 **Steffifebri: makasih udah ingetin aku lali, maksudnya aku lupa jawanya medok banget ini, nanti aku ganti makasih sarannya. Wanita yang dikejar itu masih misteri ya. Ini udah lanjut, gomawo sdh membaca dan review. review lagi ya.**

 **Sayakanoicinoe: ini udah lanjut, gomawo sdh membaca dan review. review lagi ya.**

 **Cute: makasih udah kasih semangat, chanyeol memang labil hihi… gomawo sdh membaca dan review. review lagi ya.**

 **Rilah safitri: : ini udah lanjut, gomawo sdh membaca dan review. review lagi ya.**

 **13: ini udah lanjut, kok bisa tahu sih. Ndak kejutan lagi deh, anaknya peramal ya? Kok bisa tahu… yah… tapi ndak apa-apalah, gomawo sdh membaca dan review. review lagi ya.**

 **Ericomizaki13: jangan sedih dong, itu semua ndak lama kok. gomawo sdh membaca dan review. review lagi ya.**

 _ **Maaf kalau ada salah nama, jariku rasanya mau putus ngetik artikel dan ff, tapi ndak apa-apalah asalkan kalian semua senang. Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan…**_

 _ **Terimakasih sudah mau membaca, RnR please ^_^**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

LOVER

Author: RyeoKaiSoo/ Park EunRim

Cast: Member Exo

Rated: T

Pairing: ChanKai

Genre: Romance, school, sad, friendship, action.

Disclaimer: EXO punya Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, SM Ent, EXO L, orangtua dll. Tapi cerita ini punyaku ^_^! Jadi aku pinjam EXOnya ya? Judul ff ini diambil dari opening OST naruto **Seven** **oops** **Lover.**

Summary: Kim Kai yang mencintai Chanyeol secara sepihak. Chanyeol yang bersikap dingin pada Kai. Kris pria seorang Park Chanyeol. Alasan Park Chanyeol menjauhi Kai. Kris yang mencintai Kai.

Warning: Genderswitch, typo, tidak sesuai EYD, cerita pasaran, alur kecepetan dll.

"Kumohon… Hiks… Hiks… Kumohon Chanyeol"

"Kenapa kau mengejarku? Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala?"

"Jangan pergi!"

"Chanyeol…"

"Kai… apa kabar?"

 **NO FLAME! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT!**

 **HAPPY READING ^_^**

"Retrograde amnesia, Nona Kim mengidap amnesia ini akibat sebelum mengalami benturan beliau mungkin sedikit tertekan atau stress. Amnesia ini akan memundurkan ingatan Nona Kim satu tahun belakang, putri anda juga tidak akan mengingat orang yang dekat dengannya akhir-akhir ini. Tapi tenang saja, Nona Kim masih akan mengingat anda orangtuanya, karena ingatannya hilang satu tahun ini saat sadar nanti pasti ia akan bicara tahun ini tahun 2010 padahal 2011. Hanya itu penjelasan saya, saya pamit undur diri"

.

.

Seoul, Korea Selatan 2015.

Seorang gadis dengan rambut coklat hazel melangkahkan kakinya memasuki sebuah gedung yang sangat tinggi bernama rumah sakit. Gadis itu-Kim Kai sebenarnya tidak ingin menginjakkan kakinya masuk ke gedung ini, tapi karena ini permintaan sahabatnya Oh Sehun yang memintanya untuk menjaga Luhan, Kai menurutinya saja lagipula Luhan sahabatnya. Kai berdiri menunggu di depan lift sambil menikmati lagu yang terputar di earphonenya. Pintu Lift terbuka Kai masuk dan diikuti dengan banyak orang di belakang sampai-sampai Kai terhimpit di belakang.

Kai cuek dan terus menikmati lagu yang terpasang itu dengan damai, lift kembali berhenti dan bertambah orang masuk kali ini membuat punggung Kai bertemu dengan dinding lift.

DEG DEG DEG

Kai terpaku mendengar suara detak jantung orang yang ada di hadapannya ini, orang yang menjepitnya ini…

TING

Kai tersentak saat tujuan lantainya sudah sampai, ia melesat keluar dengan cepat. Mungkin ini hanya perasaannya saja.

.

Kai masuk ke sebuah kamar bertuliskan nomor 160 dengan senyum, ini kamar tempat Luhan menginap. Luhan tersenyum melihat ada orang yang menjenguknya terlebih orang itu sahabatnya.

"Kai kapan kau kembali dari liburan musim panasmu di Jepang?" Tanya Luhan, Kai duduk di kursi samping tempat tidur Luhan setelah menaruh keranjang buah bawaannya.

"5 hari lalu, seharusnya kau menuruti Sehun untuk istirahat setelah berlatih dance pasti kakimu tidak akan terkilir sangat parah seperti itu" omel Kai melirik kaki Luhan yang tergantung. Luhan hanya bisa nyengir karena terlalu lalai saat latihan bersama group dancenya.

"Luhan!" seorang gadis dengan postur tubuh yang cukup tinggi dan memiliki mata panda itu masuk ke ruangan Luhan dengan suaranya yang manja. Gadis itu- Huang ZiTao memeluk Luhan lalu Kai.

"Maaf aku baru menjengukmu" ucap Tao sedikit ada nada menyesal, Luhan hanya tersenyum dan mencubit pipi sepupunya ini gemas.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kai saja baru menjengukku" Tao tersenyum pada Kai dan Kai juga balas tersenyum, Kai hanya diam lebih tepatnya melamun tentang suara detak jantung orang yang tadi menghimpitnya di Lift. Siapa pria itu? Kai berusaha mengingat tapi hasilnya nihil, tidak ada sama sekali.

Semenjak kecelakaan kecil itu Kai merasa ada yang hilang, Kai tidak tahu itu tapi yang jelas sesuatu itu cukup beharga. Kai juga mulai meninggalkan kacamatanya dan menjalani pengobatan untuk matanya yang rabun, sekarang Kai bukanlah Kai 4 tahun lalu tapi Kai yang ini berbeda.

"Kai!" Kai tersentak dan segera menatap Luhan yang berteriak memanggil namanya.

"Apa?" Tanya Kai. Tao cemberut mendengar reaksi Kai yang sepertinya tidak mendengarkan ucapannya tadi.

"Kai, kau melamunkan apa?" Tanya Tao. Kai hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum berusaha meyakinkan, matanya bergerak ke arah keranjang buah miliknya.

"Kalian mau makan apel?" Tanya Kai mengalihkan pembicaraan dan untungnya mereka menurut. Kai mengambil pisau dan mulai mengupas satu apel di bantu juga oleh Tao, setidaknya ini bisa mengalihkan pembicaraan.

.

Masih di rumah sakit yang sama, seorang pria dengan rambut merah dan tubuh tinggi memasuki sebuah kamar rawat, ia menatap seorang wanita yang sedang berbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur. Pria itu- Chanyeol, ya Park Chanyeol kembali ke Korea dan akan menetap di Negara asalnya menemani Ibunya yang sedang sakit. Ayahnya tetap di Jepang mengurusi perusahaan sementara Chanyeol mengurusi oraganisasi pembunuh bayaran milik Ayahnya, Chanyeol sudah diangkat menjadi ketua 3 tahun lalu dan oraganisasi Black Killers semakin disegani bukan hanya di Asia tapi juga Amerika dan Eropa mulai meliriknya.

Chanyeol memegang tangan Ibunya dan mengelusnya sangat lembut, Tiffany yang merasa ada yang menyentuhnya langsung membuka mata dan terkejut melihat putranya ada di sampingnya.

"Chanyeol.." Tiffany berusaha duduk tapi Chanyeol langsung menghalanginya dan kembali merebahkan tubuh Ibunya di kasur.

"Eomma beristirahatlah, aku rindu Eomma" ucap Chanyeol, Tiffany mengangguk tanda bahawa ia juga merindukan anak semata wayangnya ini. Mereka bepisah hamper satu tahun, sebenarnya Chanyeol yang menyuruh Ibunya pulang ke Korea karena ia tidak tahan melihat Ibunya disiksa terus oleh Ayahnya entah batin atau fisik. Tapi sekarang Chanyeol menyesal karena keputusannya itu Ibunya jatuh sakit cukup parah.

"Eomma sebenarnya sakit apa?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil mengupas satu jeruk untuk Ibunya.

"Penyakit Eomma sudah lama, penyakit ini sudah ada sejak Eomma masih kecil. Cacat jantung ini turunan dari Eommaku, penyakit ini sudah lama" ucap Tiffany enteng seolah-olah itu bukan beban berat dan penyakit yang ia derita penyakit biasa.

"Kenapa Eomma tidak memberitahuku? Kalau Eomma memberitahuku aku akan membawa Eomma ke dokter yang paling bagus" Tiffany tersenyum sekilas lalu mengusap pipi Chanyeol sayang.

"Dengan uang bayaran hasil membunuh, mungkin Eomma tidak akan sembuh malah bertambah parah" Chanyeol diam dan memangdang mata Tiffany yang memancarkan kesedihan dan kecewa.

"Eomma kecewa karena aku mengikuti Ayah?" Tanya Chanyeol, Tiffany hanya tersenyum.

"Ibu mana yang tidak sedih melihat anaknya menjadi pembunuh bayaran" Chanyeol menunduk lalu memeluk Ibunya sangat erat. Tiffany tau Chanyeol melakukan ini karena seorang gadis bernama Kai.

"Maaf Eomma"

"Tidak apa-apa sayang, asalkan keinginanmu terlaksana kau senang aku juga senang" Chanyeol semakin mempererat pelukannya dan Tiffany balas memeluk.

.

.

Kai memandang Luhan yang sudah teridur lelap setelah minum obat, Tao sudah pulang sejak 2 jam lalu. Sekarang tinggal menunggu Sehun dan Kai bisa pulang.

Kai mengernyit mendapat sebuah LINE dari Sehun.

'Kai, tolong jaga Luluku satu malam ya. Aku tidak bisa pergi, seminarku belum selesai' Kai menghela nafas setelah membaca LINE Sehun.

'Baiklah' Kai berjalan keluar kamar rawat Luhan dan memilih pergi sebentar mencari udara segar, seharian di kamar rawat membuat Kai sedikit pengap. Di taman rumah sakit Kai duduk di bangku panjang dan memasang earphone di telinganya, mungkin lagu akan membernya sedikit semangat.

.

Chanyeol merapihkan selimut yang membukus Ibunya lalu mencium kening Ibunya sayang. Ia berjalan menuju jendela dan menatap keluar tepatnya ke arah taman, sebenarnya Chanyeol ingin keluar tapi ia ingin menajaga Ibunya.

.

Kai memberhentikan senandungan kecilnya melihat sebuah jendela yang menarik minatnya. Ia memandang jendela itu dengan intens, kenapa tirai jendela kamar itu tidak ditutup? Apa tidak kasihan dengan orang yang sedang sakit? Kai menggeleng dan kembali berjalan masuk ke gedung rumah sakit untuk masuk ke dalam kamar Luhan.

.

.

Chanyeol menatap wanita yang duduk di hadapannya lebih tepatnya di samping kiri Ibunya, wanita itu hanya tersenyum membalas tatapan Chanyeol.

"Jadi, nama pacarmu ini Do KyungSoo?" Tanya Tiffany lagi yang masih mengagumi kecantikan wanita itu yang ternyata bernama KyungSoo.

"Iya, Eomma. Dia cantikkan?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil berjalan ke tempat KyungSoo dan merangkulnya. Tiffany mengangguk, tapi di hatinya ia seperti menangkap hal lain di mata KyungSoo entah apa itu.

"Eomma dia bukan pacarku lagi, tapi kami sudah bertunangan satu tahun lalu. Maaf aku tidak memberi tahu Eomma, ini rencana Ayah" ucap Chanyeol, Tiffany terkejut tapi seulas senyum tercetak.

"Tidak apa-apa, Eomma senang mendengarnya. KyungSoo kau tinggal di Korea atau di Jepang?" Tanya Tiffany.

"Aku tinggal di Korea, di Jepang hanya sesekali untuk mengunjungi Ayah" jawab KyungSoo sopan. Tiffany mengangguk paham, ia hanya menatap dalam diam kemersaan Chanyeol dan KyungSoo. Entah mengapa di balik tatapan itu ada tatapan lain, Tiffany tidak tahu mungkin ini perasaannya tapi ia seorang Ibu. Tiffany berusaha menepis perasaan khawatirnya, ia yakin KyungSoo gadis yang baik.

"Chanyeol kau akan sekolah di SMA mana?" Tanya Tiffany.

"SMA yang sama dengan KyungSoo"

.

SM Senior High School

31 Agustus 2015

Liburan musim panas sudah usai, sekarang tiba saatnya semester 2 dimulai. Kai berjalan di lorong menuju kelasnya sesekali ia membalas senyum dan sapaan dari teman-temannya.

"Kai!" Kai menoleh mendengar seseorang memanggilnya dari belakang. Orang yang memanggilnya-Byun Baekhyun gadis imut yang memiliki banyak sekali fans di sekolah langsung merangkul Kai.

"Liburan sudah berakhir, sekolah akan dimulai" gumam Baekhyun imut, Kai mencubit pipi sahabatnya itu gemas.

"Kau lucu dan imut sekali" Baekhyun tersenyum malu lalu mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya yang berwarna pink dari dalam sakunya.

"Kai kau sudah dengar berita dari website sekolah?" Kai mengernyit mendengar ucapan Baekhyun, Kai menggeleng dan Baekhyun langsung berdecak.

"Kau ini, ini berita yang sangat heboh"

"Aku tidak serajin kau yang setiap menit membuka website sekolah, social media sekolah dll. Mungkin saat nilai semester dipajang kau tidak pernah membuka website sekolah" Baekhyun merengut kesal mendnegar sindiran Kai yang sangat benar. Kai tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang berubah.

"Jangan cemberut Baekie, katakan ada berita apa?" Tanya Kai yang berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun agar tidak cemberut lagi. Baekhyun tersenyum lalu jarinya yang lincah mencari-cari berita yang menurutnya heboh.

"Akan ada murid pindahan dari Jepang"

"Benarkah? Pasti bahasa Koreanya belum fasih" terka Kai, Baekhyun menggeleng dan kembali membaca berita itu lagi.

"Dia orang Korea dan yang membuat heboh…" Kai mengerutkan keningnya mendengar kalimat Baekhyun yang menggantung itu. Baekhyun memberikan kode untuk mendekatinya, Kai yang penasaran menurut.

"Dia pacar Do KyungSoo, gadis dingin dan sombong itu" bisik Baekhyun Kai mengangguk paham.

KyungSoo yang kebetulan melintas berjalan melewati Kai dan Baekhyun yang masih berbisikkan. Baekhyun terkejut melihat KyungSoo sudah berdiri di tengah-tengahnya dan Kai.

"Pagi-pagi sudah bergossip, Ratu gossip dan Ratu matematika" sindir KyungSoo sambil menatap Baekhyun dan Kai bergantian dengan tatapan meremehkan, setelah itu KyungSoo berlalu dengan gaya berjalan sombong dan wajah di angkat.

Baekhyun mencibir dan mengumpat habis-habisan, sementara Kai hanya diam dan berusaha menghentikan aksi Baekhyun yang terus mengumpat.

"Sudahlah Baekhyun, lebih baik kita ke kelas" usul Kai. Baekhyun mengangguk dan kembali membaca berita yang masih belum selesai ia baca.

"Siswa itu sangat tampan"

"Benarkah, lebih tampan siswa baru itu atau Suho?" goda Kai, Baekhyun diam berpikir.

"Tentu sa-"

"Tentu saja siapa?" Baekhyun tersentak merasakan seseorang memeluknya dengan mesra dari belakang. Orang itu-Suho siswa kalem dan cerdas selain Kai dan Sehun. Suho semakin mempererat pelukannya dan menaruh kepalanya di pundak Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja kau Suho Oppa" jawab Baekhyun dengan semburat merah yang sangat jelas terlihat dan membuatnya semakin manis dan imut. Kai menatap mereka iri, kalau Suho dan Baekhyun sudah bersama seperti ini Kai pasti menjadi obat nyamuk.

"Kau iri ya Kai?" sebuah suara dengan nada jahil itu membuat Kai menoleh dan menendang kaki sahabat kecilnya. Sehun meringis dan segera mengelus kakinya yang cukup sakit ditendang Kai.

"Diamlah Oh Sehun"

"Yang dikatakan Hunnie itu benar, carilah pacar. Sahabat-sahabatmu ini sudah memiliki pacar, kau belum" sindir Luhan yang menimpali ucapan Sehun.

"Kris itu bukan pacarmu? Kalian lumayan cocok loh" ucap Suho yang melepas pelukannya pada Baekhyun dan beralih merangkul pinggang sang pacar.

"Bukan kami hanya berteman, entahlah aku merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang sejak 4 tahun lalu dan karena itu aku sulit dekat dengan pria" ungkap Kai. Sehun dan Luhan saling berpandangan, mereka tahu sesuatu apa yang hilang itu tapi mereka memilih merahasiakannya karena kalau Kai mengingatnya akan membuatnya sakit.

"Sudahlah jangan dipikirkan, aku mau ke kelas duluan" ucap Kai yang berjalan cepat bahkan seperti berlari menuju kelasnya. Suho dan Baekhyun yang juga mengetahuinya hanya menatap Sehun dan Luhan.

"Kalian akan tetap merahasiakan ini?" Tanya Baekhyun. Sehun dan Luhan mengangguk bersama, Suho dan Baekhyun tetap patuh dan mereka berjalan menuju kelas masing-masing.

.

.

Saat jam istirahat Kai dan Kris makan bersama di atap sekolah alasannya karena mereka berdua saja yang menjomblo alias single semenatara yang lain sudah memiliki pacar. Selama mereka makan Kai memutar lagu, lagu pertama yang ia putar adalah Park JangHyun Two people.

"Lagu ini sangat sedih aku tidak suka"

"Kris" Kai menghalangi tangan Kris yang berniat mengganti lagu itu. Kris yang kesal memakan nasinya rakus dan Kaipun sama.

"Kris"

"Hn?"

"Kita ini memiliki banyak kesamaan ya" celoteh Kai. Kris hanya diam dan menatap mata Kai yang mentapnya serius.

"Cara makan sama, lagu yang disuka sama, bahkan kita sama-sama masih single" lanjutnya dengan pandangan lurus ke mata Kris, Kris hanya diam dan menghentikan gerakan tangannya.

"Sepertinya aku suka sama kamu" Kris terkejut dengan ucapan Kai dengan nada serius itu, Kris hanya mampu diam.

"Suka mencuri makananmu… hahaha" Kai menyumpit daging yang berada di kotak bekal Kris dan langsung memakannya. Tawa dan senyum tidak pernah lepas dari wajah Kai yang sudah berhasil mengerjai sahabatnya ini. Kris? Kris hanya diam yang baru sadar kalau itu hanya sebuah candaan yang sudah ia anggap serius, kalau boleh jujur Kris memang menyukai Kai sejak pertama kali bertemu lebih tepatnya 3 tahun lalu tapi Kris hanya diam dan terus memendamnya.

"Kris, kau marah ya?" Tanya Kai yang masih melihat raut wajah Kris yang berubah.

"Iya, sebagai gantinya.." Kris merebut ponsel Kai dan mengganti lagu Youme ft JooSuc Last One. Kris tersenyum dan kembali menaruh ponsel Kai.

"Kau menyukai lagu inikan?" Tanya Kris, Kai mengangguk dan kembali memakan bekal makanannya.

"Lagu ini sepertinya memiliki keterkaitan antara sesuatu milikku yang hilang" ucap Kai. Kris mengangguk paham, merekapun kembali memakan bekal siang mereka.

.

Sementara di atap sekolah di bagian yang lain dalam waktu yang bersamaan, siswa yang dibicarakan akhir-akhir ini sedang menikmati waktu lenggangnya sebelum memasuki kelas pertama di hari pertamanya sekolah di Korea ini. Siswa itu- Chanyeol, sebenarnya ia tidak ingin kembali ke Korea karena ia pasti akan teringat kembali pada Kai gadis yang pernah ia cintai. Chanyeol akui dulu ia menyukainya tapi sekarang ia tidak tahu, karena sekarang Chanyeol sudah memiliki KyungSoo yang memiliki kemiripan seperti Sakura cinta pertamanya KyungSoo juga seorang yang ia kejar di taman 4 tahun lalu dan Chanyeol memiliki getaran yang sama seperti pada Sakura dan Kai. Entahlah sekarang Chanyeol hanya berpikir lurus ke depan dan sebuah rencana besarnya.

 _eotteohge daga wajun saranginde  
ireohge neomu shwibge naraga beoryeo_

 _jakkuman tto jakkuman  
nae shimjange nunmurina  
gidaego tto gidaedo  
jeom jeom deo meoreo jineyo_

 _jigeum dallyeoga neoreul  
kkog ango ship jiman  
seulpeun nae shigan soge  
nameun geon neoui hyanggi ppun  
Last One_

Chanyeol tersetak mendengar sebuah lagu yang cukup membekas di hatinya, apa Kai di sini? Tapi itu tidak mungkin, butuh keajaiban agar Kai dipertemukan dengannya setelah ia memperlakukannya seperti itu.

"Kau menyukai lagu inikan?"

"Lagu ini sepertinya memiliki keterkaitan antara sesuatu milikku yang hilang"

Chanyeol terkejut mendengar suara yang masih sama meskipun ini sudah empat tahun berlalu, suara itu suara Kai. Dengan memberanikan diri Chanyeol berjalan ke arah lagu itu berasal, mata Chanyeol melebar sempurna melihat orang yang dulu sempat ia cintai ada di sini satu sekolah dengannya dan satu sekolah dengan tunangannya. Chanyeol hanya mampu diam, kakinya lemas, perlahan Chanyeol menjauh dan berlari keluar dari atap sekolah melalui pintu lain.

.

"Seperti yang sudah kalian baca di website sekolah, sekolah kita kedatangan murid pindahan dari Jepang" semua murid wanita berteriak senang kecuali Kai, KyungSoo, Luhan, dan Baekhyun mereka diam dan memperhatikan guru di hadapan mereka yang sedang bicara.

"Silahkan masuk" titah guru wanita berrambut hitam dan mulai terlihat rambut berwarna putih itu, murid dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata dan berrambut merah masuk dan membuat semua murid wanita berteriak histeris melihat ketampanan murid itu-Chanyeol. Sehun dan Luhan membulatkan mata terkejut melihat murid baru itu, orang yang sudah menyakiti sahabat mereka. Sebisa mungkin Sehun menahan emosi untuk tidak memukul pria yang sedang berdiri di depan kelas itu, ia emosi melihat pria yang sudah membuat sahabatnya patah hati begitu dalam.

Baekhyun hanya diam tidak menampilkan ekspresi apapun, ia tahu masa lalu Kai tapi ia tidak tahu siapa yang sudah menyakiti Kai karena Sehun dan Luhan tidak memberitahunya. Sementara Kai, ia hanya diam mengamati wajah pria yang berdiri di depan kelas dengan seksama.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Park Chanyeol imnida" ucap Chanyeol. KyungSoo menatap tunangannya dengan senyum puas, akhirnya tunangannya berada di Korea jadi lebih muda mengawasinya tanpa harus menyewa mata-mata untuk menguntit tunangannya itu. KyungSoo sebenarnya seorang gadis pecemburu dan posesif tapi dengan pintar ia menyembunyikannya.

"Chanyeol…" gumam Kai sangat pelan seperti mengeja nama itu, Luhan yang melihat itu berharap semoga Kai tidak mengingatnya sungguh Luhan tidak mau Kai mengingatnya.

'Kai apa kabar?' Tanya Chanyeol dalam hati tapi matanya tertuju pada Kai. Kai hanya diam lalu membuang wajahnya ke arah buku. Tadi saat mendengar siswa itu berkenalan Kai seperti pernah merasakan pengalaman ini tapi ia lupa.

"Silahkan duduk di depan Kim Kai" Chanyeol mengangguk dan mendudukkan dirinya di bangku itu, Kai menatap punggung pria di hadapannya ini dengan menyelidik entah kenapa Kai sangat penasaran dengan seseorang bernama Chanyeol ini.

"Chanyeol…"

'Kai apa kabar?'

 **TBC**

 **(To Be Continue)**

 **Selamat datang reviewers baru dan selamat datang pembaca baru! ^_^**

 **Bagaimana chap ini? Updatenya terlalu lama? Maaf ya, aku lagi sibuk buat artikel untuk majalah sekolah. Sebenarnya aku mau publis hari sabtu lalu, tapi aku baru inget hari itu bagi rapor mid semester jadi istirahat ndak pegang laptop. Puji Tuhan nilaiku masih baik, meskipun ada merahnya 3 dan salah satu merah itu adalah EKONOMI! Aku udah nyerah kalau udah ulangan ekonomi, ekonomi tersayang. Kalian tahu film 'Magic Hours' *salah tulis ndak itu*, aku ngambil kata-kata di film itu pas Kai dan Kris dia atap sekolah itu soalnya kata-kata itu lagi trend banget di sekolahku. Satu lagi, jangan panggil author atau thor ya, soalnya aku masih abal-abal hehehe masih banyak typo bertebangan jadi panggil aja EunRim atau Dwi itu nama asliku oke?**

 **Balasan review:**

 **Askasufa: kenapa teriak? Terimakasih udah kasih semangat ^_^, ini aku uda update. Terimakasih sudah mau baca dan review, review lagi ya.**

 **Yuvikimm97: iya bapaknya jahat banget. Ini udah aku update, soal Jongin sudah terjawab di chap ini. Terimakasih sudah mau baca dan review, review lagi ya.**

 **Lullubee: kalau gemes Chanyeolnya dicubit aja, tenang aja bapaknya nanti akan dapat hukuman setimpal. Itu satu-satunya cara agar Kai selamat daripada Chanyeol melihat orang yang ia sayang terbunuh lebih baik ninggalin Kai. Sebenarnya aku ndak tega buat karakter Chanyeol kayak gitu, tapi karena suka Chankai jadi yah… gini. Terimakasih sudah mau baca dan review, review lagi ya.**

 **Sayakanoicinoe: ini udah lanjut. Terimakasih sudah mau baca dan review, review lagi ya.**

 **Steffifebri: Puji Tuhan, ternyata ffku nyambung. Bikin karakter Chanyeol begini aja aku ndak tega apalagi bikin Chanyeol penyakitan aku ndak tega lagi. Masih mikir sih mereka akan bersatu atau berpisah, Terimakasih sudah mau baca dan review, review lagi ya.**

 **Kainieris: betul itu ayah Chanyeol tega dan sangat tega, nada apa-apa kok selamat datang di ffku ya. Ini udah lanjut. Terimakasih sudah mau baca dan review, review lagi ya.**

 **Cute: iya sakit jiwa ayahnya Chanyeol tu, Terimakasih sudah mau baca dan review, review lagi ya.**

 **Ariska: jadi satu aja ya reviewnya, terimakasih atas pujiannya. Terimakasih sudah mau baca dan review, review lagi ya.**

 **Guest: maaf ya soal summarynya, aku salah ketik. Nanti aku ganti jadi GS maaf ya, dan maaf kalau ndak nyambung #bungkuk Sembilan puluh derajat#. Terimakasih sudah mau baca dan review, review lagi ya.**

 **Guest: ini udah aku update, terimakasih semangatnya. Terimakasih sudah mau baca dan review, review lagi ya.**

 **Mellamo575: kenapa cengo? Aku ndak jenius kok, raporku masih ada yang merah nulisnya pakai tinta merah lagi. Semoga chap ini ndak mengecewakanmu yo, ini aku udah update meskipun lama. Terimakasih sudah mau baca dan review, review lagi ya.**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah ketik nama, typo di chap ini tolong maafkan. Ada yang tahu penyakit Kai ndak? Itu yang aku tulis itu sesuai yang aku tahu jadi kalau ada yang mau menambahkan boleh, kritik dan saran sangat saya terima, semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan.**

 **RnR please ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

LOVER

Author: RyeoKaiSoo/ Park EunRim

Cast: Member Exo

Rated: T

Pairing: ChanKai

Genre: Romance, school, sad, friendship, action.

Disclaimer: EXO punya Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, SM Ent, EXO L, orangtua dll. Tapi cerita ini punyaku ^_^! Jadi aku pinjam EXOnya ya? Judul ff ini diambil dari opening OST naruto **Seven** **oops** **Lover.**

Summary: Kim Kai yang mencintai Chanyeol secara sepihak. Chanyeol yang bersikap dingin pada Kai. Kris pria seorang Park Chanyeol. Alasan Park Chanyeol menjauhi Kai. Kris yang mencintai Kai.

Warning: Genderswitch, typo, tidak sesuai EYD, cerita pasaran, alur kecepetan dll.

"Kau kenapa Chanyeol?"

"Kai, aku butuh kau"

"Perasaan ini memang terlarang, tapi aku sudah terlanjur menyukainya"

"Kau yang melakukan ini semua?"

 **NO FLAME! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT!**

 **HAPPY READING ^_^**

KRIIING KRIIING

Bunyi lonceng yang sangat nyaring itu menggema di seluruh sekolah dan membuat semua murid senang. Termasuk di kelas Kai, apalagi Baekhyun yang langsung mengemasi buku-bukunya. Kai memberesi bukunya dengan santai sesekali menatap punggung Chanyeol yang juga sibuk mengemasi barangnya. Saat Chanyeol melirik ke belakang pandangan mereka bertemu, Kai terdiam dan terus menatap wajah Chanyeol.

"Kai, cepatlah" suara Sehun menyadarkan Kai untuk segera membereskan buku-buku yang masih ada di atas mejanya.

KyungSoo yang melihat itu langsung menghampiri Chanyeol dan mngecup pipi Chanyeol yang matanya masih menatap Kai.

"Ada apa Kyungie?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil membalas perlakuan KyungSoo dengan mencium bibirnya sekilas. Luhan menutup mata Kai, menurutnya Kai belum boleh meihat adegan seperti itu.

"Ck, bermesraan jangan di sini" ucap Luhan tajam. Chanyeol yang mengenali Luhan dan Sehun hanya bisa mengangguk dan menggandeng KyungSoo keluar kelas. Luhan bersyukur karena Chanyeol kembali dengan membawa pacar dan itu membuat kesempatan Kai mengingat Chanyeol akan kecil.

"Luhan" Luhan menjauhkan tangannya dan segera menggaet Kai keluar kelas diikuti Sehun dan Baekhyun. Kris dan Suho yang sudah menunggu di luar tersenyum melihat mereka keluar. Suho dan Kris memang tidak satu kelas dengan Kai, Sehun, Luhan, dan Baekhyun mereka bisa dalam satu kelas bersama hanya dalam kelas bahasa asing selebihnya tidak.

"Aku tadi melihat seorang pria menggandeng tangan KyungSoo siapa dia?" Tanya Kris pada Kai.

"Dia Park Chanyeol, murid baru sekaligus pacar Do KyungSoo" jawab Kai yang berjalan berdampingan dengan Kris paling depan. Sehun dan Luhan yang menlihat Kris dan Kai berjalan berdampingan seperti itu hanya bisa tersenyum, mereka lebih memilih Kai bersama Kris daripada bersama Chanyeol si brengsek itu.

Kris, menjadi sahabat mereka sejak 4 tahun lalu tepatnya semenjak Chanyeol pergi datang murid baru dari china yaitu, Kris. Awalnya Kris seorang murid paling brandal dan bandel di sekolah tapi semenjak mengenal Kai sifatnya perlahan berubah, semenjak Kai masuk ke kehidupannya Kris berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat bahkan orangtua Kris sangat berterimakasih pada Kai.

Sehun dan Luhan juga tahu kalau Kris menyukai Kai tapi mereka hanya diam dan hanya menajdi penonton setia.

.

Sementara Chanyeol dan KyungSoo sudah sampai di parkiran mobil sekolah, KyungSoo menghalangi tangan Chanyeol yang berniat membukakan pintu mobil untuknya.

"Aku ingin bicara" ucap KyungSoo. Chanyeol mengangguk dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di mobil merahnya.

"Kau mengenal Kim Kai?" Chanyeol terkejut tapi ia segera menyembunyikannya, apa KyungSoo menyadarinya tadi? Menyadari tatapannya pada Kai?

"Tidak aku baru datang dari Jepang setelah meninggalkan Korea 4 tahun lalu" elak Chanyeol. KyungSoo memutar bola matanya dan masuk ke mobil Chanyeol dengan debeman pintu yang cukup keras. Chanyeol hanya bisa diam dan menghela nafas lega KyungSoo mungkin kesal tapi Chanyeol akan mengembalikan mood tunangannya itu.

Kai yang melihat kejadian Chanyeol dan KyungSoo memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Kai sedang menunggu Kris mengambil motor miliknya, saat Kris datang ia hanya bingung melihat sahabatnya ini memiringkan kepala tanda bingung.

"Kau kenapa Kai?" Tanya Kris sambil menyerahkan helm berwarna kuning yang selau dipakai oleh Kai saat mengantarnya pulang.

"Aku melihat Chanyeol dan KyungSoo sepertinya…"

"Mereka sepertinya bertengkar itu maksudmu?" Tanya Kris memastikan, Kai mengangguk dan memakai helm miliknya.

"Kau lucu seperti tidak pernah melihat sepasang kekasih bertengkar" ledek Kris, Kai hanya mencibir dan menaiki motor Kris lalu mencengkram syal yang dipakai Kris ke belakang.

"Akh! Kai kau membunuhku?" Kai melepaskan tarikannya dan tertawa keras. Kris hanya bisa mengambil nafas dan mulai menyalakan motornya.

"Maaf Kris" Kris hanya mengangguk dan mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Chanyeol yang melihat semua kejadian yang menurut orang lain yang melihat pasti menilai kalau itu romantis. KyungSoo yang melihat raut wajah Chanyeol berubah hanya diam tapi otaknya berpikir keras apa yang disembunyikan Chanyeol, ia harus mencari tahunya.

.

"Cari tahu semua masa lalu Park Chanyeol, berikan padaku apapun itu entah hal kecil atau besar mengerti?" perintah KyungSoo pada orang suruhannya yang akan mencari tahu hidup seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Pergilah" usir KyungSoo, setelah pria itu pergi KyungSoo menatap langit Seoul yang sudah berwarna gelap dan penuh dengan bintang. Saat menatap langit ini KyungSoo mengingat sesuatu, sesuatu yang membuatnya sampai seperti ini.

"Kenapa kau menyewa orang lagi?" KyungSoo menoleh ke belakang dan hanya tersenyum sekilas pada kakak perempuanya- Xiumin.

"Untuk mengetahui lebih dalam siapa Park Chanyeol" jawab KyungSoo tanpa menatap kakak satu-satunya itu. Xiumin hanya diam dan memaklumi sifat KyungSoo yang sangat posesif dan sombong itu, sejak kecil Kyungsoo mempunyai sifat buruk seperti itu dan jujur saja itu yang membuat KyungSoo tidak memiliki teman ataupun kekasih.

"Jangan sampai berlebihan" ucap Xiumin lalu keluar dari kamar sang adik. KyungSoo menatap pintu kamarnya yang sudah ditutup dengan dingin, ia benci bahkan sangat membenci kakaknya itu.

.

.

Meskipun jam masih menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi Kai sudah sampai di sekolah yang masih sangat sepi ini. Kebiasaan yang Kris tidak bisa ikuti bangun pagi, sebenarnya Kris sudah menjelma menjadi tukang antar jemput Kai, tapi Kai yang mempunyai sifat datang pagi itu membuat tugas Kris hanya mngantar Kai pulang kalau mengantar ke sekolah Kris akan angkat tangan.

Kai memilih duduk di bangku melingkar di taman belakang sekolah sambil membaca buku dan mendengarkan sebuah lagu lewat earphonenya. Matanya sesekali melihat sekelilig dan Kai cukup terkejut melihat murid baru pindahan dari Jepang sekaligus kekasih KyungSoo itu duduk di tempat yang sedikit jauh darinya sedang membaca buku juga.

Kai berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri murid itu-Chanyeol. Ia berdiri dan menjulurkan tangannya di hadpan Chanyeol.

"Annyeong!" sapa Kai ramah sambil memamerkan senyumnya. Chanyeol hanya diam tatapannya datar meskipun datar tapi ada tatapan lain yaitu **,** _ **tatapan kerinduan**_ yang tidak bisa Chanyeol pungkiri. Cukup lama Chanyeol dan Kai saling pandang dan akhirnya Chanyeol membalas jabatan tangan Kai.

"Hn" meskipun hanya balasan itu yang Kai dapat ia tetap tersenyum dan duduk di samping Chanyeol.

"Aku Kim Kai, kau pernah tinggal di Korea sebelumnya?" Chanyeol cukup terkejut dengan pertanyaan Kai yang menurutnya lucu. Apa Kai melupakannya secepat itu? Memang banyak yang berubah dari Kim Kai mulai dari gaya berpakaian, kacamata bulat yang entah sekarang dimana dan sifatnya yang sekarang tidak pemalu.

"Ya, pernah sudah lama sekali" jawab Chanyeol bohong. Kai mengagguk paham dan menutup buku bacaannya.

"Kau tinggal dengan siapa di sini?"

"Eommaku, Kalau di Jepang bersama Appaku" jawab Chanyeol lagi, Kai terkejut dan semakin menatap Chanyeol.

"Orangtuamu bercerai?" Tanya Kai. Chanyeol tersenyum simpul dan menggeleng.

"Aku katakan tidak tapi Eommaku pergi, aku katakana ya tidak ada bukti surat cerai" ucap Chanyeol ambigu, Kai yang mengerti maksud Chanyeol hanya diam.

"Sekarang aku akan bercerita tentang hidupku" ucap Kai sambil menatap langit pagi dan menghirup udara pagi yang cukup segar.

"Aku tidak tahu banyak karena sebuah penyakit. Retrograde amnesia itu penyakitku jadi, aku sama sekali tidak ingat kejadian yang pernah terjadi denganku di tahun 2011. Aku terkena penyakit ini karena sebuah kecelakaan, itu yang di katakan Sehun dan orangtuaku. Semenjak itu aku merasa ada yang hilang entah apa itu aku juga sedang berusaha mengingatnya"

Chanyeol hanya diam mendengar ucapan Kai yang seperti batu yang mengahantam kepalanya, apa karena dirinya Kai seperti ini? Apa karena dirinya juga Kai tidak mengingat dirinya? Chanyeol menatap Kai yang masih tersenyum sejak menceritakan kisah hidupnya.

"Kau kenapa ekspresimu berubah?" Tanya Kai heran. Chanyeol diam dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Kai dengan pertanyaan yang menumpuk di kepalanya.

.

KyungSoo yang melihat semua itu hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya marah dan segera berjalan pergi, tapi ia berpapasan dengan pria berrambut blonde dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata.

"Apa Kris Wu?" Tanya KyungSoo jutek. Kris hanya diam dan memberi jalan untuk gadis yang di juluki 'Ice Princess' itu di sekolah, KyungSoo menhentakkan kakinya kesal sebelum melangkahkan kakinya pergi.

"Gadis cantik tapi aneh juga"

"Kau memuji pacar pria lain?" Kris terperenjat kaget mendengar suara yang tiba-tiba terdengar di sampingnya yang ternyata Kai. Kai tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi terkejut Kris yang lucu itu.

"Jangan muncul tiba-tiba kau seperti sadako"

"Hey! Aku manusia bukan hantu, lagipula aku hanya bercanda" ucap Kai dengan nada cemberut dibuat-buat. Kris hanya berdecak dan pergi meninggalkan Kai, ia sudah tidak terpengaruh dengan jurus cemberut Kai itu.

"Kris, jangan marah. Kris, yang aku katakana tadi benarkan kau memuji pacar orang lain" ucap Kai mengejar Kris yang berjalan cepat tapi seperti berlari. Kris meghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap Kai.

"Itu bukan pujian tapi ejekkan, KyungSoo gadis cantik dan pintar tapi juga aneh dan sombong. Itu maksudku, aku bukan memujinya" Kai mengangguk paham lalu tangannya bergerak untuk menggaet tangan Kris.

"Ke kelas bersama?" Tanya Kai. Kris mengangguk.

"Bagaimana bisa kau berpapasan dengannya?" Tanya Kai penasaran, Kris mengusap dagunya berusaha mengingat kejadian beberapa menit lalu, ia menatap Kai.

"Aku melihatnya sedang berdiri di balik pohon mentap kau dan Chanyeol dengan pandangan marah dan tangan terkepal" jawab Kris. Kai diam dan menunduk, apa KyungSoo cemburu padanya? Kai kembali menatap langit, ia harus menjelaskan semuanya pada KyungSoo mereka memang tidak dekat sejak awal sekolah karena itu Kai tidak ingin ada salah paham.

.

Saat istirahat makan siang Kai mendekati KyungSoo yang masih sibuk membereskan buku-bukunya, ia terkejut melihat gadis yang sudah membuatnya emosi pagi tadi ada di hadapannya.

"Apa?" tanyanya ketus. Kai menelan ludahnya gugup, ia harus mengatakan kata maaf agar salah paham ini bisa selesai.

"Aku ingin bicara soal tadi pagi, aku dan Chanyeol hanya mengobrol kosong. Aku hanya ingin tahu saja siapa itu Chanyeol dan ingin mengenalnya hanya itu saja tidak lebih" jelas Kai. KyungSoo hanya diam, ia bangun dari duduknya dan berbisik pada Kai.

"Jauhi Chanyeol, aku tidak ingin melihatmu dengannya dengan alasan apapun mengerti? Kalau aku masih melihatmu melakukan itu, kau akan benar-benar menyesal" bisik KyungSoo tajam, Kai diam, ia melirik KyungSoo yang menatapnya tajam kalau saja tatapan itu seperti pisau bisa dipastikan orang yang mendapat tatapan itu akan terluka sama seperti Kai.

"Hey!" bentak Baekhyun lalu ia menarik KyungSoo ke belakang dan berhadapan dengannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan gadis sombong?" Tanya Baekhyun, KyungSoo melirik Kai lalu menatap Baekhyun dan diakhiri dengan senyum mengejek.

"Hanya mengobrol dengannya Ratu Gossip. Obrolan yang tidak kau mengerti sedikitpun Ratu Gossip bersuara kaleng rombeng"

"APA KAU BILANG?! DASAR GADIS SOMBONG! SUARAKU TIDAK SEJELEK ITU! DASAR PENYIHIR!" maki Baekhyun yang tidak terima suranya yang sebenarnya indah itu diejek kaleng rombeng, KyungSoo hanya tersenyum sinis dan mengibaskan rambutnya dengan gaya angkuh. Hampir saja Baekhyun menjambak rambut KyungSoo kalau saja Suho tidak mencegahnya dengan cara menarik Baekhyun menjauh.

"Sudahlah Baekkie" ucap Suho menenangkan Baekhyun yang sudah sangat emosi dengan gadis bermarga Do itu. Chanyeol yang melihat tunangannya berulah segera masuk dan menariknya keluar.

"Lepas Park" ronta KyungSoo, Chanyeol tetap menarik KyungSoo keluar dari kelas. Kai yang melihat itu hanya diam, apa yang dilakukannya tadi salah?

"Yang kau lakukan tidak salah" Kris tiba-tiba muncul dan memberikan sekaleng minuman soda pada Kai. Kai menerima minuman itu dan segera meminumnya.

"Darimana kau tahu?" Tanya Kai pada Kris.

"Kai, kau benar sudah menjelaskannya tapi cara KyungSoo menanggapinya yang kurang tepat" Kai hanya diam, ia kembali duduk dan meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja. Kyungsoo sepertinya membencinya, itu sangat jelas terlihat dari matanya saat menatap Kai tadi. Tatapan yang membuatnya… entahlah.

Kai bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar kelas menghiraukan Kris yang memanggilnya. Kai butuh sendiri menenangkan pikirannya.

.

"Lepaskan" ucap Kyungsoo dan meronta dari cengkraman tangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol melepaskan cengkramannya setelah mendapat tempat yang pas untuk bicara hal yang sangat serius.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol, Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas memilih diam. Chanyeol menghela nafas lalu memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo dan menyatuka keningnya dan kening Kyungsoo.

"Kau cemburu pada Kai?" Tanya Chanyeol menatap mata Kyungsoo dalam, Kyungsoo hanya diam dan sedikit menunduk. Dengan lembut Chanyeol mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo agar menatapnya.

"Jawab baby"

"Ya, aku cemburu dan marah padamu" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menyingkirkan tangan Chanyeol yang semula memegang dagunya.

"Sejak kemarin?" Tanya Chanyeol, Kyungsoo mengangguk lagi. Chanyeol tersenyum simpul, memang sejak kemarin Kyungsoo tidak mau menjawab telfon darinya, membalas pesan, ataupun LINEnya.

"Baiklah aku minta maaf kalau aku sudah membuat tuan putri Do marah" ucap Chanyeol dengan nada romnatis membuat pipi Kyungsoo merona dan Chanyeol mennyukai itu, sangat.

"Jadi?"

"Kau tidak boleh mendekatinya lagi, karena aku cemburu melihatmu dekat dengan gadis lain. Kau milikku"

"Kau juga milikku" balas Chanyeol sambil mengecup bibir Kyungsoo sekilas dan Kyungsoo tersenyum manis mendapatkan perlakuan manis dari Chanyeol, Kyungsoo memeluk Chanyeol erat dan menelusupkan kepalanya di dada bidang Chanyeol.

'Kau hanya milikku, hanya milik Do Kyungsoo' ucap Kyungsoo dalam hati dan senyum seperti seorang psikopat.

.

Kai memandang anjing yang dipelihara oleh sekolahannya dengan senyum, anjing berbulu coklat ini sangat lucu dan penurut apalagi dengan Kai ia sangat manja. Anjing yang Kai beri nama Minah, nama yang lucu sesuai untuk anjing ini.

"Minah, aku sedang ada masalah dengan seseorang. Karena pria lagi" ucap Kai sambil membelai bulu Minah sayang, sebenarnya Kai ingin sekali merawat anjing ini tapi pihak sekolah tidak mengijinkannya padahal anjing ini sudah sangat menurut pada Kai.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Tadi aku sudah menjelakannya, tapi ia menanggapinya dingin dan disertai sedikit ancaman. Bahkan aku belum sempat meminta maaf." Ucap Kai lagi dan di akhiri dengan helaan nafas panjang. Kai menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara lututnya, mungkin ia gila karena bicara dengan anjing.

"Kau tidak salah" Kai terkejut mendnegar suara asing yang menerpa telinganya, Kai dengan cepat mengangkat kepalanya ia terkejut melihat Minah ada di depan wajahnya-lebih tepatnya di arahkan ke wajahnya. Kai melirik ke belakang Minah dan semakain terkejut melihat Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol…"

"Hay" sapa Chanyeol dengan senyum lima jarinya, untuk sesaat Kai terpaku dengan senyum itu perlahan wajahnya mulai berubah warna. Kai dengan segera bangkit dan berjalan pergi, Chanyeol menarik lengan Kai agar berhenti dan membalikan tubuhnya.

"Kenapa kau mau pergi?" Tanya Chayeol, Kai diam. Ia takut, jujur saja Kai takut dengan ancaman Kyungsoo yang masing terniang-niang di kepalanya.

"Tenang saja, Kyungsoo hanya cemburu aku sudah menjelaskannya. Aku juga ingin minta maaf karena Kyungsoo bersikap tidak baik seperti itu" Kai diam, ia menatap mata Chanyeol yang menampilkan ketulusan itu tandanya dia benar-benar serius dengan permintaan maafnya tadi.

"Iya, aku juga minta maaf kalian jadi bertengkar" balas Kai, Chanyeol mengangguk paham sambil tersenyum. Mereka diam, tidak ada yang bicara sampai bel tanda masuk pelajaran di mulai. Kai berbalik dan segera berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol yang tersenyum menatap punggung Kai.

"Kau masih sama saja sama seperti dulu" gumam Chanyeol pelan dan menyusul Kai yang berlari cepat masuk ke dalam gedung.

.

.

"Kemah!"

Semua murid berteriak senang mendengar ucapan wali kelas mereka tentang kemah yang di laksanakan satu tahun sekali itu digelar. Kai hanya diam ia melirik ke belakang melihat Sehun dan Luhan bersorak senang, Baekhyunpun sama mereka senang karena ada pasangan sementara ia sendiri.

Kyungsoo melirik Chanyeol yang sudah meliriknya lebih dulu, mereka tersenyum lalu kembali menghadap ke depan tempat wali kelas mereka berdiri dan bicara.

"Ini surat pernyataan orangtua jika mengijinkan kalian dan lusa harus sudah dikembalikan pada saya" Kai menerima surat itu dan membacanya, kemah ini akan diisi acara-acara yang cukup menarik mungkin hanya Kris yang bisa menemaninya nanti saat sahabat-sahabatnya sibuk dengan pasangan.

"Aku jadi obat nyamuk lagi" gumamnya pelan.

Setelah memberitahukan pengumuman itu semua siswa diperbolehkan pulang, Kai membereskan buku-bukunya dengan lesu.

"Kai, kau ikut dalam kemah nantikan?" Tanya Luhan yang berdiri di samping Kai.

"Entahlah sepertinya tidak, lebih baik aku diam di rumah belajar"

"Kau tidak ikut tidak seru" Baekhyun datang yang menimpali ucapan Luhan barusan.

"Aku hanya akan jadi obat nyamuk"

"Tapikan ada Kris"

"Baekhyun, temannya Kris bukan hanya aku dia juga punya teman yang lain" ucap Kai yang sudah selesai membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Kau harus ikut Kai" ucap Luhan dan Baekhyun bebarengan. Kai menghela nafas kalau ia terus berkata tidak pasti mereka tidak akan berhenti bicara.

"Aku akan pikirkan" ucap Kai lalu berjalan keluar kelas, Kris yang sudah menunggu mnegikuti langkah Kai yang cepat.

"Kau ikut kemah itu?" Tanya Kris.

"Sepertinya" jawab Kai seadanya. Kris mengangguk dan merangkul pundak Kai.

"Aku harap kau ikut dan kau tidak memikirkan perkataan gadis itukan?" Tanya Kris, Kai menoleh ke arah Kris dan menggeleng.

"Baguslah ayo senyum" ucap Kris sambil memaksakan Kai agar seyum dengan cara menarik kedua pipi sahabat yang ia cintai itu.

"Aw! Iya aku tersenyum" ucap Kai sambil melepaskan tangan Kris yang sedang menyiksa pipinya itu.

"Baik"

.

Chanyeol yang melihat dari kejuahan hanya bisa diam, ia bingung dengan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini. Apa ia iri? Iri dengan kebersamaan Kai dan Kris? Tapi apa haknya iri? Chanyeol bukan siapa-siapa bahkan bisa dibilang kalau ia adalah orang baru di kehidupan Kai.

Kyungsoo yang berdiri di samping Chanyeol hanya diam, tapi tatapan matanya menyiratkan penuh tanya dan kecurigaan. Kyungsoo menggeram kesal di dalam hati, ia belum mengetahui apa-apa dari mata-matanya.

'Kau membuatku penasaran Park Chanyeol'

" **Chanyeol…"**

" **Kau masih sama saja sama seperti dulu"**

 **TBC**

 **(To Be Continue)**

 **Maaf ya kalau updatenya telat mungkin ini telat banget karena taulah ya, masalah sinyal yang kadang ada kadang nggak. Kalo malam aja sinyalnya pol kalau siang banyak ngelus dada dan ucapin sabar. Bagaimana chap ini? Ini sudah panjang? Atau kepanjangan? Aku sudah berusaha memberikan yang terbaik, jadi review ya ^_- maaf ya kalau ada typo. Maaf ya yang suka D.O disini aku bikin dia jadi antagonis #ketawanista#. Terimakasih untuk review, fav, follow, silent riders sekalipun yang sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca ffku, sekali lagi terimakasih ^_^.**

 **Balasan review:**

 **Yuvikimm97: ya mereka satu sekolahan, tunggu kelanjutannya aja seperti apa kesetian mereka. Gomawo sudah review, membaca ffku ini review lagi ya ^_^**

 **Steffifebri: iya parah banget, meskipun rumit tetep nyambung nggak? Aku harap meskipun rumit tapi tetep nyambung. Gomawo sudah review, membaca ffku ini review lagi ya ^_^**

 **Cute: terimakasih pujiannya, Gomawo sudah review, membaca ffku ini review lagi ya ^_^**

 **Kimkai88: pertamanya pas merancang chap lalu awalnya pengen Baekhyun tapi kayaknya dia udah sering banget dapet antagonis. Terus kepikiran bikin karakter cewek imut, manis tapi posesif, jahat, sombong dan D.O itu jarang dapet antagonis jadinya ya gitu… masak Baekhyun emak2 o_o. Gomawo sudah review, membaca ffku ini review lagi ya ^_^**

 **Yousee: ini udah di update, soal itu lihat ke depannya aja. Gomawo sudah review, membaca ffku ini review lagi ya ^_^**

 **Mellamo575: terimakasih pujiannya, soal itu lihat ke depannya ya soal rate jadi M aku nggak bisa ngabulin aku masih 15 tahun meskipun pernah baca rate m tapi belum berani bikin jadi sepertinya aku nggak bisa ngabulin. Bagaimana apa chap ini sudah panjang? Aku berharap ini sudah panjang, Gomawo sudah review, membaca ffku ini review lagi ya ^_^**

 **RnR please ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

LOVER

Author: RyeoKaiSoo/ Park EunRim

Cast: Member Exo

Rated: T

Pairing: ChanKai

Genre: Romance, school, sad, friendship, action.

Disclaimer: EXO punya Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, SM Ent, EXO L, orangtua dll. Tapi cerita ini punyaku ^_^! Jadi aku pinjam EXOnya ya? Judul ff ini diambil dari opening OST naruto **Seven** **oops** **Lover.**

Summary: Kim Kai yang mencintai Chanyeol secara sepihak. Chanyeol yang bersikap dingin pada Kai. Kris pria seorang Park Chanyeol. Alasan Park Chanyeol menjauhi Kai. Kris yang mencintai Kai.

Warning: Genderswitch, typo, tidak sesuai EYD, cerita pasaran, alur kecepetan dll.

* * *

"Kau kenapa Chanyeol?"

"Kai, aku butuh kau"

"Perasaan ini memang terlarang, tapi aku sudah terlanjur menyukainya"

"Kau yang melakukan ini semua?"

* * *

 **NO FLAME! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT!**

 **HAPPY READING ^_^**

* * *

Di sebuah gedung lebih tepatnya gudang bekas, dua orang pria sedang berdiri saling menghadap. Salah satu pria itu-Chanyeol menatap pria di hadapannya, klien yang menghubunginya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Kau masih SMA tapi sudah memimpin organisasi seperti ini"

"Apa maumu? Kau bukan ingin menghina dan mengejekkukan?" Tanya Chanyeol yang sangat tidak menyukai cara bicara pria di hadapannya ini.

"Aku ingin menghabisi lawan bisnisku, ini fotonya. Aku sangat berharap agar cara kerjamu rapi" ucap Pria yang sepertinya sudah berusia kepala tiga, Chanyeol mengambil foto di tangan kliennya dan menyeringai.

"Aku akan memberesinya, setelah kau mendapat kabar kematiannya kau harus segera mengirimkan bayarannya" ucap Chanyeol lalu pergi meninggalkan pria yang hanya tersenyum licik.

Selama di mobil dalam perjalanan pulang, Chanyeol memikirkan semua yang ia lakukan setiap malam seperti ini. Meskipun ini dosa bahkan mungkin ia tidak diperbolehkan meginjakkan kaki ke Gereja tapi ia melakukan ini demi Kai, ia rela menjadi seorang pendosa seperti ini. Tapi sekarang ia bingung dengan perasaannya, apa ia masih mencintai Kai?

"Apa kau akan membenciku setelah mengingat semuanya Kai?" gumam Chanyeol lirih, ia sudah siap suatu saat Kai akan mengingatnya seutuhnya dan akan membencinya kelak. Ia sudah siap dengan konsekuensinya.

.

.

Kemah yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu para murid kecuali Kai, sudah tiba. Sekarang Bis yang mengantar rombongan sudah sampai di tempat tujuan. Acara pertama adalah hiking, mendaki bukit karena tempat kemah ada di atas bukit yang sangat sejuk.

Kai memasang earphone miliknya dan menyetel music dengan vulome maksimum. Kris yang melihat itu menarik salah satu earphone Kai dan memasangkannya pada telinganya.

"Bolehkan?" tanya Kris, Kai mengangguk ia kembali berjalan sambil menikmati lagu yang terputar. Kai juga sesekali bersenda gurau dengan Kris. Semua gerak-geriknya terus diperhatikan sepasang mata yang menatap mereka berdua intens. Sepasang mata itu milik Park Chanyeol, ia memang menggandeng Kyungsoo tapi matanya tertuju pada Kai dan Kyungsoo menyadari itu.

.

Kai dan Kris jatuh terlentang setelah mencapai tempat kemah. Mereka terengah-engah sibuk mengatur nafas yang tidak karuan setelah mendaki hampir 2 jam, mereka salah satu orang yang malas berolahraga.

"Karena ini…hosh… aku malas kemah" ucap Kai disela-sela ia sibuk mengatur nafas. Kris mengangguk setuju, Sehun dan Luhan yang melihat Kai dan Kris merebut oksigen menghampiri mereka.

"Baru saja mendaki seperti ini kalian sudah berebut oksigen" ledek Sehun yang langsung dibalas oleh Kai dengan lemparan sepatu.

"Aw!" sepatu milik Kai mendarat mulus di kepala Sehun.

"Kai! Sakit bodoh! Awas saja kalau setelah lemparan ini nilaiku turun" Kai tertawa meremehkan, ia bangun dari duduknya dan menatap Sehun.

"Yang membuat kau mendapat peringkat itu aku"

Kris hanya tertawa melihat pertengkaran dua sahabat itu. Tatapan Kris yang awalnya hanya sekilas berubah menjadi dalam saat melihat senyum Kai dari samping, ia benar-benar menyukai gadis tan yang duduk di sampingnya. Entah kapan ia menyatakan perasaannya jujur saja Kris takut seteah ia mengatakan semuanya Kai marah dan menjauhinya, Kris memilih menyimpan perasaannya meskipun sesak tapi ini lebih baik karena ia bisa memperhatikan Kai tanpa ada batasan.

"ris… Kris… KRISSS!" teriak Kai cukup kencang dan sukses membawa Kris kembali ke dunia nyata setelah larut dalam dunia melamunnya.

"Apa?" tanya Kris seraya bangun dan berdiri mengikuti Kai yang sudah berdiri sedari tadi.

"Semua murid disuruh berkumpul" ucap Kai menarik Kris untuk mengikutinya berjalan ke arah krumunan.

"Baiklah, kalian akan tidur di kemah secara berkelompok. Kelompok pria pertama…" beberapa murid berteriak senang karena satu tenda dengan teman mereka ada juga yang murung karena berpisah dari temannya ekspresi mereka bermacam-macam.

"Terakhir, Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol, Kris Wu dan Kim JoonMyeon" Kai menatap Chanyeol yang berdiri di samping Kyungsoo agak jauh darinya, ia lalu menata Kris yang balik menatapnya.

"Apa Kai?"

"Tidak apa-apa, kau satu tenda dengan Chanyeol"

"Seharusnya kau tanyakan kabarnya Sehun" saran Kris sambil melirikkan matanya ke arah Sehun, Kai mengikutinya, Sehun sedang menahan geraman kesalnya ia tidak tahu kenapa saat Chanyeol dan Sehun berhadapan ada tatapan marah di mata Sehun. Kai tidak tahu kenapa tapi Sehun tidak akan megeluarkan tatapan itu kalau tidak ada masalah, yang membuat Kai bingung Chanyeol baru pindah itu berarti mereka baru bertemu sekalikan tapi amarah itu seperti sudah sangat lama.

"Tenda wanita terakhir, Xi Luhan, Kim Kai, Byun Baekhyun dan Do Kyungsoo"

"AKU TIDAK MAU SATU TENDA DENGAN DO KYUNGSOO!" pekik Baekhyun sangat kencang bahkan Suho yang berada di sampingnya sampai menutup telinga, tentu saja Baekhyun kesal dengan keputusan itu ia masih sangat kesal dan marah karena ejekkan Kyungsoo tempo hari lalu.

Kai hanya menggeleng dengan sikap Baekhyun seperti itu, meskipun baru mengenalnya Kai sudah paham kalau Baekhyun sudah membenci satu orang selamanya ia akan membenci orang itu.

"Kegiatan hari ini hanya memasang tenda, api unggun dan istirahat karena besok alam liar akan menyambut anda" ucap guru itu lalu pergi. Semua anak berkumpul dengan kelompoknya termasuk Kai.

.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo masih saling membuang muka dengan wajah penuh kesal saat memasang tenda. Luhan hanya diam dan memaklumi Baekhyun yang seperti itu.

"Baek, jangan buang wajahmu terus" saran Luhan. Baekhyun berkacak pinggang lalu menatap Kyungsoo sekilas lalu memasang wajah jengah.

"Aku akan selalu memasang wajah ini selama aku satu tenda dengannya"

"Cih!" decihan itu keluar dari bibir mungil Kyungsoo seolah-olah membalas sindiran Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang menyadari itu menarik Kyungsoo ke belakang penuh amarah.

"Kau membalasku?"

"Memang kenapa? Apa itu salah? Kau juga menyindirku"

Luhan dan Kai bertindak cepat untuk memisahkan mereka yang sebentar lagi pasti akan bertarung habis-habisan jika tidak dicegah.

"Baekhyun tahan emosimu" nasihat Kai yang menahan pergerakan Baekhyun yang hampir saja menampar gadis bermarga Do itu. Kyungsoo yang melihat Kai memisahkannya dan Baekhyun memasang wajah jengah ia masih cemburu pada gadis berkulit tan tersebut.

"Please, jangan bertengkar, mengumpat, mencaci maki sekali ini saja" pinta Luhan yang berdiri di tengah-tengah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

.

Kris yang melihat kejadian yang terjadi di tenda Kai hanya tertawa kecil. Ia melirik Suho yang sudah memasang wajah was-was.

"Pacarmu itu sulit mengontrol emosi ya" ucap Kirs dengan tampang tanpa dosa, dengan cepat Suho menjitak kepala Kris yang mengatai pacarnya.

"Mereka berdua sama-sama salah" ucap Suho meralat ucapan Kris yang terlalu menyudutkan Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol" panggil Suho, Chanyeol yang sedang mengikat tali ke kayu hanya menyahut seadanya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau memacari gadis seperti itu?" tanya Suho penasaran. Chanyeol mendongak dan menatap Suho, pundaknya terangkat tanda bahwa ia tidak tahu juga.

"Aku menyukainya, aku perlu meralat ucapanmu. Aku dan Kyungsoo sudah bertunangan" ucap Chanyeol sambil menunjukkan jarinya yang terpasang cincin. Suho mengangguk paham dan kembali memasang tenda.

"Benarkah kau menyukainya?" tanya Sehun lagi, Chanyeol menatap Sehun yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Chanyeol diam, ia menatap mata Sehun yang menampilkan dendam yang cukup dalam dan Chanyeol sadar kenapa Sehun menatapnya seperti itu. Karena apalagi jika bukan karena Kai, Chanyeol sudah menduga semua ini kalau orang terdekat Kai pasti akan membencinya.

"Ya" jawab Chanyeol singkat dan kembali sibuk dengan memasang tenda. Sehun yang melihat sikap Chanyeol tidak percaya, sebisa mungkin Sehun menahan tangannya untuk menghajar Chanyeol.

Kris yang melihat gerak-gerik Sehun seperti menahan emosi mengerutkan keningnya heran, sebenarnya otaknya bertanya-tanya apa Sehun dan Chanyeol ada masalah?

.

.

Setelah acara api unggun selesai, semua murid diperintahkan untuk kembali ke tenda dan beristirahat. Tapi salah satu siswi-Kai tidak bisa tidur sama sekali, mungkin suasana tempat saat ia tidur berbeda. Tentu saja berbeda ini bukit bukan kamar tidur seperti di rumahnya, yang Kai lakukan sedari tadi hanya berguling, menghitung domba, dan mendengarkan lagu klasik tapi itu tidak membuatnya mengantuk. Dengan kasar Kai bangun dari tidurnya dan keluar dari tenda membawa senter dan memakai mantel tebal.

"Kau tidak bisa tidur?" Kai terperenjat kaget dan segera menoleh ke belakang, ternyata Chanyeol yang memanggilnya.

"Ya, kau sendiri?" tanya Kai balik, Chanyeol mengangguk. Kai mengangguk tanda paham,

"Kau mau jalan-jalan?" tawar Chanyeol, Kai mengangguk. Mereka berjalan beriringan dan sedikit mengendap-endap melewati beberapa penjaga, sebenarnya mereak sedang melanggar aturan. Chanyeol dan Kai terus berjalan dan memutuskan untuk berhenti dan duduk di batu yang cukup besar. Tidak ada obrolan yang keluar mereka hanya diam dan mengagumi bintang-bintang yang bersinar terang.

"Apa kau bisa membaca rasi bintang?" tanya Chanyeol tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari bintang. Jujur saja, ia berbohong soal tidak bisa tidur sebenarnya Chanyeol tadi sudah ingin tidur tapi melihat Kai berjalan mengendap-endap membuat pria bertubuh tinggi ini mengurungkan niatnya dan lebih memilih mengikuti Kai.

"Bisa, itu Cassiopeia dan itu Canis Minor. Aku paling suka Canis minor yang artinya anjing kecil" celoteh Kai sambil tersenyum dan menunjuk beberapa rasio yang ia ketahui, Chanyeol yang melihat itu tersenyum simpul.

"Kalau kau Chanyeol?" tanya Kai penasaran. Chanyeol diam berpikir.

"Mungkin Pegasus, Lupus, dan Orion" jawab Chanyeol setelah berpikir cukup lama.

"Yang kau suka atau yang kau ingat?" tanya Kai dengan nada jahil, Chanyeol tertawa kecil kalau ia ketahuan berpikir keras untuk mengingat beberapa rasi. Kaipun ikut tertawa,

"Pegasus artinya kuda bersayap, Lupus artinya serigala, Orion artinya pemburu. Itu sangat laki-laki sekali"

"Akukan pria, pantas menyebutkannya" Kai cemberut dan kembali menatap langit, Chanyeolpun sama mereka bingung ingin memulai obrolan apa.

"Sepertinya tadi aku mendengar suara, apa itu siswa yang keluar perkemahan?"

"Mungkin saja ya"

Chanyeol dan Kai bertukar pandang pasti itu penjaga kemah mereka, tanpa menunggu respon dari Kai Chanyeol menarik Kai untuk berlari dan bersembunyi disebuah pohon yang cukup besar. Posisi mereka cukup dekat dan Kai sedikit gugup dengan cara duduknya yang berhadapan langsung dengan wajah Chanyeol, tangan pria bertubuh tinggi inipun tidak lepas.

"Tidak ada"

"Sepertinya kau berhalusinasi"

"Mungkin saja"

"Ayo kembali"

Berangsur-angsur suara itu menghilang, Kai dan Chanyeol tetap dalam posisi itu cukup lama. Chanyeol bernafas lega, ia segera meatap Kai yang menatapnya terus menerus. Mereka saling menatap, entah keberanian darimana Chanyeol menyatukan kening mereka dan menutup mata.. ia merindukan Kai yang memperlakukannya seperti ini. Kai hanya diam, entah siapa yang menggerakkan tangan tan itu bergerak untuk mengelus wajah Chanyeol.

"Kau ada masalah?" tanya Kai. Chanyeol diam tapi ia semakin menipiskan jarak di wajah mereka.

" _Apa kau ada masalah?"_

"Aku tidak apa-apa" jawab Chanyeol tanpa membuka matanya, Kai hanya bisa terpaku di kepalanya tadi seperti ada sekelebat bayangan.

"Ceritakan saja" ucap Kai lagi sambil tersenyum lembut, melupakan sekelebat bayangan tadi. Chanyeol diam.

" _Ceritakan saja masalahmu, mungkin aku bisa membantu."_

" _Masalahku sangat sulit bahkan kau tidak akan bisa memberi saran apapun"_

lagi, sekelebat bayangan seorang gadis sedang di atap membuatnya semakin terpaku dan menjauhkan kepalanya dari Chanyeol. Kai menatap Chanyeol yang memasang wajah bingung dan terkejut.

"Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol yang bingung melihat perubahan sikap Kai yang semula diam sekarang seperti terkejut dan bingung.

"Tidak apa-apa, sepertinya aku mulai mengantuk" bohong Kai lalu cepat-cepat berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari persembunyiannya dan Chanyeol.

'Siapa gadis dan pemuda itu?' batin Kai penuh tanya mengingat sekelebat bayangan tadi.

.

Chanyeol masih di tempat yang sama tidak berniat kembali ke tenda, ia menatap bintang lalu tersenyum miris. Ia baru sadar jika ia masih mencintai Kai di sisi lain juga Chanyeol menyayangi Kyungsoo tunangan sekaligus gadis yang sangat mirip dengan cinta pertamanya.

"Kim Kai atau Do Kyungsoo?"

.

.

Pagi hari pertama di tempat kemah, beberapa murid masih bergelung di tenda bersama selimut, ada juga yang sudah bangun dan duduk di dekat api, ada juga yang sedikit berolahraga. Kyungsoo memilih tempat sedikit sepi untuk menjawab panggilang dari mata-matanya, ia sudah tidak sabar mendengar hasil dari orang suruhannya. Jujur saja Kyungsoo semakin curiga dengan hubungan Chanyeol dan Kai, semalam ia menyadari Chanyeol dan Kai pergi mengendap-endap dan itu membuatnya sangat cemburu.

"Bagaimana?"

"…" raut wajah Kyungsoo berubah menjadi marah dan mata bulatnya menjadi sangat tajam mendengar hasil kerja orang suruhannya yang tidak mendapat apa-apa.

"Kau bodoh!" umpat Kyungsoo marah dan segera memutuskan sambungan telfon itu sepihak.

"Putri Do" panggil seseorang sambil menutup mata Kyungsoo dari belakang. Kyungsoo meraba tangan yang menutup matanya dan tersenyum menyadari pemilik tangan itu.

"Yeollie" balas Kyungsoo dengan suara manjanya, seseorang itu Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya dan memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang lalu menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Kyungsoo yang kecil.

"Kenapa kau mengumpat?" tanya Chanyeol lembut, Kyungsoo tersenyum simpul dan menatap Chanyeol dari samping.

"Maaf, aku tidak akan mengumpat lagi"

"Kau mengumpat dengan siapa?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Eonniku" jawab Kyungsoo bohong, Chanyeol menghela nafas, ia paham kalau tunangannya ini mempunyai hubungan yang tidak baik dengan kakak perempuannya.

"Jangan ulangi lagi" pinta Chanyeol lembut dan pelukannya semakin erat. "Bibir mungilmu ini, tidak cocok untuk mengumpat" lanjut Chanyeol dan di akhiri dengan bibir mereka yang menyatu cukup lama.

.

Kai yang sedang membantu beberapa guru dan temannya memasak hanya diam melihat kemesraan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo, entah apa yang ia rasakkan saat ini. Semenjak peristiwa semalam Kai merasakkan perasaan aneh, ia merasa pernah merasakkan perasaan yang seperti ini tapi ia tidak tahu perasaan macam apa ini.

"Kai, tolong kupaskan kentang dan wortel ini" pinta Luhan seraya memberikan dua baskom yang masing-masing berisi wortel dan kentang. Luhan mengernyit melihat Kai menatap ke arah lain, dengan rasa peasaran ia menatap ke arah yang sama dengan Kai. Luhan terkejut melihat objek yang Kai pandangi sedari tadi, matanya beralih menatap Kai yang masih setia menatap objek tersebut. Apa Kai sudah mengingat siapa Chanyeol?

"KAI!" teriak Luhan keras, teriakkan yang cukup memekakan telinga itu berhasil membuat Kai sadar dan mentap Luhan yang berdiri di sampingnya membawa dua baskom.

"Apa?"

"Kupaskan ini" Kai mengangguk dan segera mengambil alih dua baskom itu dan segera mengupasnya sesekali matanya melirik Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang masih bermesraan.

.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo yang tidak memasang wajah kesalnya, sejenak ia melupakan dilema perasaannya sendiri untuk menikmati moment ini. Saat ia bersama Kyungsoo ia seperti mengulang kebersamannya bersama cinta pertamanya dulu.

DREEET

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya merasakan ponselnya bergetar, ia menatap ponselnnya yang terus bergetar dan menampilkan nama seseorang.

"Aku tinggal sebentar" Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil tersenyum, sepeninggalan Chanyeol Kyungsoo berjalan pergi rasa kesalnya hilang saat ia bersama Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengangkat ponselnya di tempat yang sepi bahkan bisa dibilang cukup jauh dari perkemahan.

"Hallo"

" _Hai, Chanyeol! Bagaimana kemahmu menyenangkan?"_ suara yang sangat menyebalkan menurut Chanyeol, ia sudah berpesan padanya untuk tidak menghubunginya saat kemah tapi malah membantah.

"Aku sudah katakan jangan menghubungiku tiga hari ini"

" _Aku tahu, ada yang ingin aku sampaikan"_

"Bisakah kau tunggu 3 hari lagi" ucap Chanyeol kesal karena bisa gawat kalau ada yang mendenngar percakapannya bersama salah satu anggotanya.

" _Hey, aku ini lebih tua darimu sedikitlah lebih sopan meskipun kau atasanku"_ ralat orang di seberang sana. Chanyeol mengambil nafas dalam lalu mengeluarkannya dengan kasar.

"Lay Hyung, ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol berusaha bersikap sopan pada anggotanya-Lay yang berusia di atasnya. Lay yang berada di seberang hanya tersenyum senang.

" _Aku ingin menyampaikan kalau klienmu itu ingin kau cepat menyelesaikan lawan bisnisnya"_ Chanyeol menghela nafas mengingat kliennya yang ia temui beberapa hari lalu di gudang bekas hari itu.

"Katakan padanya, aku akan menyelesaikannya setelah acara kemah ini" perintah Chanyeol,

" _Satu lagi, kau serius dengan rencanamu itu?"_ Chanyeol terkejut mendengar pertanyaan anggota yang cukup dekat dengannya bahkan ia sudah menganggap pria berkulit pucat itu seperti kakaknya.

"Iya, aku ingin megakhiri ini semua"

" _Kau hanya ak-"_

"Aku tahu, karena itu aku harus mengakhiri ini. Bahkan kalau Pendeta tahu, dosaku ini tidak akan terampuni sekalipun aku berdoa puluhan kali atau sedekah, karena itu aku akan mengakhirinya" ucap Chanyeol denngan nada frustasi dan bosan mengingat semua prilakunya yang bahkan Tuhan tidak akan mengampuninya setelah melakukan rencana ini.

" _Baiklah, kembalilah ke perkemahanmu itu"_ Chanyeol memasukkan poselnya di sakunya lalu menutup mata merasakan angina yang berhembus pelan.

'Ampuni aku Bapa'

.

"Kalian akan dibagi menjadi dua kelompok, di undian ini ada dua warna merah dan biru jika mendapat warna biru kalian kelompok biru kalau merah kelompok merah. Setelah membagi kalian menjadi dua kelompok, di dalam kelompok kalian akan di pasangkan. Tugas pasangan ini mengumpulkan kertas petak seperti ini sudah kami sebar di pohon-pohon di bukit ini dan kalian harus tanda tangan di sini, setelah itu kumpulkan sebanyak-banyaknya dan jangan sampai kalian tersentuh oleh kelompok lain jika tersentuh atau kertas petak milik kalian di rebut kalian gugur dan membuat kelompok kalian kalah. Mengerti?!"

"Mengerti" jawab semua murid kompak, Kai menatap Kris dan tersenyum pada pemuda tinggi tersebut. Satu persatu murid maju dan mengambil kertas yang berada di tempat undian lalu mengambil undian lain untuk menentukan pasangan.

Kai membuka undian miliknya, ia mendapat tulisan biru dan undian pasangan berwarna coklat.

"Kris kau dapat apa?" tanya Kai penasaran, Kris menunjukkan undian itu tidak bersemangat undian kelompok merah undian pasangan hitam.

"Kita sekarang lawan"

"Aku akan mengalahkanmu" Kai menutup mulutnya dan memasang wajah pura-pura takut dan berlari kecil mejauhi Kris. Kris tersenyum melihat tingkah Kai yang menurutnya imut bahkan sangat imut.

"Kau hitam?" tanya sebuah suara ketus. Kris menoleh ke belakang dan terkejut melihat Kyungsoo berdiri sambil menunjukkan kertas pasangan hitam dan kelompok merah.

"Semoga kita bisa bekerja sama" ucap Kris sopan sambil sedikit membugkukkan badannya.

"Kau pikir aku rekan kerjamu?" tanya Kyungsoo ketus lalu membuang pandangannya kesal, kenapa ia tidak di pasangakan dengan Chanyeol? Kenapa harus dengan pemuda blasteran China-Kanada ini. Kris hanya menghela nafas melihat sikap ketus dan dingin gadis bertubuh mungil dan bermata bulat ini.

.

Apa ini mimpi? Kai menatap tidak percaya, pasangan dalam timnya Park Chanyeol?! Kai berusaha menetralkan debaran aneh yang ia rasakan mungkin ia juga baru sadar saat didekat Chanyeol ia akan merasakan debaran ini.

"Kita satu kelompok dan satu pasangan" ucap Kai, kepalanya sedikit menunduk, ia tidak sanggup menahan debaran aneh ini jika bertatapan dengan Chanyeol.

"Ya, teman kelompok kita sudah berkumpul" dengan ragu Chanyeol menarik tangan Kai mengajaknya berkumpul bersama kelompok mereka yang sedang berdiskusi. Di kelompok biru ada beberapa teman dekat Kai seperti Baekhyun dan Sehun, tapi wajah yang paling kesal dan cemberut adalah Baekhyun mungkin karena ia harus berpisah dengan pacar abadinya.

"Aku berpisah dengan Suho Oppa" rajuk Baekhyun saat melihat Kai datang, Kai tersenyum simpul lalu mendekat ke tempat Baekhyun dan Sehun berdiri sepertinya mereka pasangan dalam game ini.

"Siapa pasanganmu Kai?" tanya Sehun, Kai menunjuk Chanyeol yang berdiri di sampingnya dengan senyum. Sehun menahan nafas dan berdiri sedikit menjauh, wajahnya yang semula biasa-biasa saja menjadi jengah. Kai menyadari itu tapi ia mengangkat bahu acuh.

.

Game yang sangat megasikkan ini dimulai, masing-masing di beri senapan yang berguna untuk menembak pasangan kelompok lawan. Kai dan Chanyeol berjalan santai, meskipun terlihat santai mereka tetap waspada. Tidak ada obrolan selama mereka mencari kertas petak itu.

"Itu" tunjuk Chanyeol di salah satu pohon yang tertempel kertas yang sama persis seperti yang di tunjukkan guru mereka tadi. Kai tersenyum dan segera berlari kecil menuju pohon itu.

"Matamu itu sangat cermat ya, aku saja tidak melihatnya" puji Kai setelah mentanda tangani kertas itu dan menyerahkannya pada Chanyeol agar ia juga tanda tangan di sana.

"Tidak juga, kau saja yang melamun terus" Kai cemberut mendengar ucapan Chanyeol barusan.

"Lihat saja, pasti aku menemukannya" ucap Kai dan berjalan pergi mendahului Chanyeol yang menyimpan kertas tersebut. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat ekspresi cemberut Kai.

"Hey! Jangan marah" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengekar Kai yang berjalan cukup cepat.

.

Baekhyun dan Sehun kali ini di posisi yang cukup sulit, setelah mendapat 3 buah kertas dan menyimpannya baik-baik, mereka di hadapkan oleh situasi dimana pasangan mereka mengepung mereka.

Baekhyun menatap Suho tidak percaya, Suho hanya diam tapi wajahnya menyiratkan penyesalan. Tangan mereka sedari tadi sudah mengangkat senapan masing-masing tapi tidak ada satupun yang menembak.

"Oppa" lirih Baekhyun dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca. Suho hanya diam dan siap menarik pelatuknya tapi tatapan Baekhyun meluluhkannya, perlahan ia manjauhkan jarinya dari pelatuk senapannya. Luhan yang melihat itu menendang kaki Suho kesal.

"Cepat tembak dia, dengan begitu jumlah poin dalam kelompok kita akan bertambah" ucap Luhan yang kesal melihat sifat angel dari Suho itu muncul.

"Lulu" panggil Sehun terkejut melihat ucapan Luhan yang biasanya lembut sekarang penuh ambisi dan ego yang tinggi. Luhan menatap Sehun yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya, ia mencoba menepis rasa kasihannya dan siap menarik pelatuknya begitu juga Sehun.

"Tembak" ucap Luhan menahan suara gemetarnya. Sehun yang melihat itu diam jarinya perlahan lepas dari tempat pelatuknya. Luhan yang melihat itu hanya diam dan menatap tidak percaya.

"Tembak saja, aku rela asalkan kau senang" ucap Sehun dengan senyum tulusnya, senyum yang jarang sekali ia tunjukkan pada orang lain dan senyum itu juga yang biasanya membuat Luhan menangis. Luhan menarik nafas dan siap menembak tapi senyum itu membuyarkan senyumnya.

"Oppa" panggil Baekhyun dengan suara lirih dan hampir menangis. Suho yang melihat itu sekuat mungkin menahan dirinya untuk tidak memeluk Baekhyun saat itu.

"Tembak saja aku, tapi baby Byun jangan menangis" ucap Suho menurunkan senjatanya dan menampilkan senyum seperti malaikat dan itu membuat Baekhyun rasanya ingin menangis.

Beberapa meter dari tempat mereka Kyungsoo dan Kris yang melihat itu hanya diam, Kyungsoo yang paling malas melihat drama itu. Ia menatap punggung Baekhyun yang berdiri membelakanginya, Kyungsoo kesal dengan sikap Suho dan Luhan yang tidak serius padahal musuh sudah pasrah kecuali Suho karena ia meyerahkan poin yang berharga.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar" ucap Kyungsoo kesal, Kris tersenyum dan mengikuti Kyungsoo yang berjalan maju dan siap menembak Baekhyun mungkin sekalian membalas dendam. Kris juga sudah bersiap menambak Sehun.

Suho yang melihat teman satu timnya akan menembak Baekhyun, ia segera membuang senjatanya lalu berlari ke arah Baekhyun dan membuat dirinya menjadi tameng tepat setelah itu peluru seperti cairan kental mengenai Suho.

Krispun melakukan hal yang sama tapi bedanya Luhan juga menembak dan hasilnya Sehun mendapat tembakkan di depan dan belakang, Sehun langsung ambruk dengan posisi tengkurap tepat di hadapan Luhan.

"OPPA!" teriak Baekhyun histeris, tubuh Suho ambruk tapi Baekhyun menahannya, mereka saling bertatapan cukup lama.

"Suho Oppa" panggil Baekhyun dengan suara lirih. Suho tersenyum dan menutup mata.

"Opp"

Kyungsoo hampir saja muntah di tempat jika ia tidak menahannya, ia tidak habis pikir ini hanya game lagipula Suho tidak benar-benar mati drama queen. Dengan kesal Kyungsoo menembak Baekhyun dan tepat sasaran.

"Berlebihan, lagipula mereka tidak mati sungguhan" ucap Kyungsoo jengkel. Baekhyun membuka kacamata pelindungnya dan menatap tajam Kyungsoo yang merusak dramanya dan Suho. Sehun dan Luhan juga menatap kesal Kyungsoo, Suhopun sama ia menatap Kyungsoo kesal.

"Sekalian aku ingin membalas perbuatanmu" Baekhyun semakin kesal mendengarnya tapi di dalam hati ia sudah menyumpah serapahi gadis bertubuh mungil dan bermata bulat itu dan berjanji akan membalas perbuatannya.

"Ayo Kris, aku ingin muntah jika berlama-lama di sini" ucap Kyungsoo menarik tangan Kris untuk pergi dari tempat yang hampir membuatnya muntah dan gila di saat bersamaan.

.

Kai dan Chanyeol yang sama-sama lelah memutuskan untuk duduk di batu besar sambil menghitung kertas yang mereka dapat.

"20 kertas dan sekitar 6 pasangan atau lebih kelompok merah kita tembak" ucap Kai setelah menghitung kertas dan mengingat berapa orang mereka tembak.

"Kau pandai dalam menembak, aku kagum padamu" puji Kai sambil tersenyum.

"Kau juga peka dengan kehadiran seseorang yang mencurigakan, itu sangat berguna" puji Chanyeol balik. Setelah itu hening mereka sibuk beristirahat.

"Ya, bagimana kalau kita ke pos kita dan beristirahat? Sepertinya kau lelah" saran Chanyeol sambil menyeka keringat yang mengalir di kening Kai. Kai sedikit gugup mendapat perlakuan seperti ini, wajah mereka sangat dekat sedikit bergerak saja hidung bahkan bibir mereka dapat bersentuhan.

"Ehm!" suara deheman keras menyadarkan mereka. Chanyeol dan Kai segera berdiri dengan sigap mereka mengambil senjata dan siap menembak. Suara deheman itu berasal dari bibir mungil seorang gadis-Kyungsoo yang cemburu melihat Kai diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Bagimana?" bisik Kai pada Chanyeol, Chanyeol menggeleng dan tetap dalam posisi siaga.

"Sepertinya dari kelompok masing-masing tinggal kita berempat saja" ucap Kyungsoo dengan smirk yang sangat tercetak jelas itu. Chanyeol balas menyeringai dan berlari menjauhi tembakkan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan berlari mengejar Chanyeol tapi sebelum itu ia memberi tatapan tajam pada Kai.

"Kai" panggil Kris sambil berjalan ke hadapan Kai.

"Apa?" tanya Kai, Kris tersenyum lalu menaruh senjatanya di tanah.

"Aku tidak mau kau tembak kau juga tidak mau aku tembak" Kai menaikkan sebelah alisnya tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Kris yang menurutnya berbelit-belit.

"Jadi?" tanya Kai.

"Kua tahu permainan gunting, batu, kertas?"

"Tahu" jawab Kai sambil mengingat permainan yang sangat simple itu.

"Yang menang akan menembak yang kalah" Kai tertawa yang baru menyadari maksud Kris, sahabatnya ini tidak tega ia tembak sampai-sampai harus melakukan permainan simple itu.

"Baiklah" ucap Kai mengakhiri tawanya. Kris tersenyum dan mereka memulai permainan konyol itu diselingi tawa. Kai setuju saja karena ia juga tidak tega kalau harus menembak sahabatnya.

.

"Yeollie" ucap Kyungsoo yang bermanja ria di rangkulan Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengalah dan memilih di tembak Kyungsoo lalu mereka bermesraan di balik pohon dengan Kyungsoo yang di rangkul Chanyeol.

"Apa?"

"Kelompokku atau kelompokmu yang menang?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Mungkin kau, Kai itu lumayan pandai menembak" Kyungsoo menatap senyum Chanyeol saat menceritakan tentang Kai, senyum yang sangat jarang diberikan pada Kyungsoo. Chanyeol yang menyadari tatapan Kyungsoo berubah menjadi cemburu tersenyum dan memeluk Kyungsoo erat.

"Cemburu?"

"Untuk apa?" tanya Kyungsoo ketus sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Chanyeol mengecup sekilas pipi Kyungsoo dan menatap mata bulatnya.

"Aku suka kau cemburu" Kyungsoo menoleh dan menatap Chanyeol bingung.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo. Chanyeol semakin memajukan wajahnya hingga beberapa centi lagi Chanyeol berhenti.

"Itu artinya kau mencintaiku" Kyungsoo merona parah mendengar ucapan Chanyeol dan membalasnya dengan pukulan sayang di bahu tunangannya.

"Gombal"

"Aku serius, jadi.." Chanyeol mengecup bibir Kyungsoo dan menenggelamkan kepala Kyungsoo di dadanya. "Teruslah cemburu asalkan itu masih dalam batas yang wajar" Kyungsoo mengangguk dan semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Chanyeol. Ia suka sekali saat Chanyeol memperlakukannya seperti ini.

* * *

' **Siapa gadis dan pemuda itu?'**

" **Kim Kai atau Do Kyungsoo?"**

* * *

 **TBC**

 **(To Be Continue)**

 **Hy, Eunrim kembali dengan chap yang panjang. Semoga chap ini nggak bikin bosen karena terlalu panjang, apa aku terlalu lama? Maaf ya, di sekolah banyak banget yang harus di liput badan lagi sakit tapi udah mendingan ini. Maaf ya mungkin aku nggak bales review karen jariku rasanya udah mau putus jadi Cuma mengucapkan terimakasih untuk review(steffifebri, kainieris, yuvikimm97, cute, yousee), fav, follow, and silent readers. See you ^_^**

 **Please RnR ^_^**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

LOVER

Author: RyeoKaiSoo/ Park EunRim

Cast: Member Exo

Rated: T

Pairing: ChanKai

Genre: Romance, school, sad, friendship, action.

Disclaimer: EXO punya Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, SM Ent, EXO L, orangtua dll. Tapi cerita ini punyaku ^_^! Jadi aku pinjam EXOnya ya? Judul ff ini diambil dari opening OST naruto **Seven** **oops** **Lover.**

Summary: Kim Kai yang mencintai Chanyeol secara sepihak. Chanyeol yang bersikap dingin pada Kai. Kris pria seorang Park Chanyeol. Alasan Park Chanyeol menjauhi Kai. Kris yang mencintai Kai.

Warning: Genderswitch, typo, tidak sesuai EYD, cerita pasaran, alur kecepetan dll.

"Kau kenapa Chanyeol?"

"Kai, aku butuh kau"

"Perasaan ini memang terlarang, tapi aku sudah terlanjur menyukainya"

"Kau yang melakukan ini semua?"

 **NO FLAME! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT!**

 **HAPPY READING ^_^**

Game yang cukup melelahkan itu selesai, tidak ada tim yang menang ataupun menang karena hasilnya seri tapi yang terpenting mereka semua bahagia dan sangat menikmati acara kemah ini.

Kris mendekati Kai yang nampak melamun di sebuah batu yang cukup besar dengan earphone yang terpasang di kedua telinganya, ia menghampiri Kai perlahan dan duduk di samping Kai. Mereka diam, Kai sibuk menikmati lagunya meskipun ia menyadari kalau Kris ada di sampingnya sementara Kris sibuk dengan bukunya.

"Game tadi sangat melelahka ya? Lusa sudah pulang berarti hari terakhir besok?" tanya Kai yang teringat percakapan salah satu guru tadi siang. Kris mengangguk dan kembali sibuk dengan buku di tangannya.

"Tumben sekali membaca buku" ucap Kai jahil, Kris merengut dan membiarkan sifat jahil Kai yang timbul. Kai melirik sampul buku berwarna coklat dan merah itu 'RASI BINTANG'. Kejadia malam itu tiba-tiba muncul di kepala Kai, kejadian ia dan Chanyeol duduk bersama menatap bintang, menebak rasi bintang dan.. sekelebat bayangan seperti film muncul di kepalanya.

Debaran itu datang, debaran yang Kai sendiri tidak tahu. Debaran yang tidak pernah ia rasakan seingatnya, debaran yang membuatnya gugup dan wajahnya merona Kai tidak pernah merasakan ini dengan siapapun ia ingin tahu arti debaran aneh ini.

"Kalian sedang apa?" tanya sebuah suara yang cukup melengking dari arah belakang, Kai dan Kris berbalik, mereka tersenyum melihat sahabat-sahabat mereka menghampiri mereka.

"Kris membaca buku itu sangat aneh, keajaiban sekali" sindir Sehun yang sukses membuat buku yang tebal itu melayang di kepala Sehun.

"Aw!"

"Hunnie!" teriak Luhan khawatir dan segera memeriksa kepala kekasihnya, Kris berdecak dan kembali memungut buku tebal itu dan membacanya.

"Tumben membaca buku rasi bintang, ada apa?" tanya Suho.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya ingin membacanya saja" jawab Kris dan kembali membaca buku tebal itu.

"Kai, kau tahu tidak?" Kai menggeleng lalu melepas earphonenya agar ia bisa mendengarkan cerita Baekhyun.

"Gadis sombong itu mengacaukan dramaku" adu Baekhyun dan memulai ceritanya yang membuat Kai menahan tawanya yang siap meledak. Drama buatan Baekhyun yang pasti menguras air mata karena tertawa terbahak-bahak, kalau ia jadi Kyungsoo pasti ia melakukan hal yang sama.

"Aku akan membalasnya lihat saja nanti" ucap Baekhyun penuh ambisi. Suho yang mendengar itu mengacak-acak rambut kekasihnya sayang.

.

.

Susana di tempat kemah SM High School ini sangat asri dan menenangkan, kira-kira itu yang Kai rasakan saat ini. Saat ini Kai sedang duduk di balik pohon, meskipun sudah malam dan udara dingin cukup menusuk tapi ia tetap menyukai tempat kemah ini, tapi ia juga merindukan rumah, kamar, terutama orangtuanya. Kai menatap ponselnya dan membuka gallery fotonya, ia merindukan Ayahnya-Kim Minho dan Ibunya-Lee Taemin.

"Aku suka di sini sangat tenang tapi aku rindu kalian" gumam Kai menatap foto-foto keluarganya, Kai seorang putri tunggal dari CEO Perusahaan yang sekarang sahamnya sedang naik-naiknya dan itu membuatnya kehilangan waktunya dengan Minho.

"Sedang apa?" sebuah suara muncul tiba-tiba dari arah samping, Kai menoleh, Chanyeol berjongkok di sampingnya dengan menampilkan senyuman khasnya.

"Kau membuatku terkejut" gumam Kai sambil menggeser posisinya, Chanyeol duduk di sampingnya dan mereka kembali menatap langit.

"Kau sedang melihat gallery fotomu?"

"Ya, aku sangat menyukai foto" jawab Kai sambil menunjukkan hasil jepretan kamera ponselnya. Chanyeol ikut tersenyum.

"Aku tidak suka foto"

"Kenapa?" tanya Kai penasaran, menurutnya semua orang pasti menyukai foto apalgi Chanyeol cukup tampan pasti akan terlihat keren jika di foto. Apa dia tadi secara tidak langsung mengatakan jika Chanyeol keren? Apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya?

"Menurutku ekspresiku ini biasa saja, selalu seerti ini. Untuk apa di foto, diabadikan, lalu di kenang? Kenangan hanya akan membuatmu semakin terpuruk. Aku benci foto dan benci kenangan" jawab chanyeol panjang lebar, matanya menatap hamparan miliyaran bintang yang bersinar di langit mala mini.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kai otomatis mendengar jawaban Chanyeol yang menurutnya sangat konyol. Chanyeol menatapnya, mata milik Chanyeol yang berwarna cokelat gelap bertemu cokelat terang milik Kai. Debaran aneh itu kembali Kai rasakan, debaran yang membuatnya gugup jika Chanyeol menatapnya atau di dekatnya.

"Masksudmu?"

"Semua hal yang diputuskan oleh manusia pasti memiliki sebab dan akibat. Aku tidak tahu sebabnya kau membenci dua hal itu, tapi karena sebab itu kau membenci dua hal yang sebenarnya disukai banyak orang. Aku bertanya sebab dan akibatnya" jelas Kai. Chanyeol diam.

Ia membenci dua hal tersebut karena dua orang cinta pertamanya dan Kai. Foto menyimpan sebuah kenangan, kenangan Chanyeol bersama cinta pertamanya dan ia harus hidup mengenang itu hingga Chanyeol harus melepas orang yang ia sayangi saat itu.. Kai. Itulah sebabnya, Chanyeol menatap Kai yang menatapnya menuntut jawaban. Mana mungkin ia harus menjawab seperti itu di hadapan Kai.

"Apakah semua hal yang diputuskan itu harus ada sebab dan akibat?" tanya Chanyeol dengan pandangan dingin menusuk. Kai terkejut dengan tatapan itu, tapi ia sadar pertanyaannya mungkin cukup menyinggung perasaan Chanyeol.

"Maaf, aku hanya penasaran saja" ucap Kai cepat dan segera membereskan ponsel dan earphonenya, tapi Chanyeol menarik lengannya hingga ia terduduk kembali dan berhadapan langsung dengan wajah Chanyeol.

Kai bisa merasakan deru nafas pemuda di hadapannya yang sudah membuatnya merasakan debaran yang dirinya sendiri tidak tahu apa maksudnya. Perlahan Chanyeol menempelkan keningnya dan kening Kai. Kai terlonjak kaget dan hampir beringsut mundur jika saja Chanyeol menahannya dengan memegang wajahnya.

"Biarkan seperti ini" pinta Chanyeol pelan dan lembut. Kai termenung menatap wajah Chanyeol dari jarak sedekat ini. Entah siapa yang memulai, bibir mereka bertemu. Kai menutup matanya dan berusaha menikmati 'ciuman pertamanya'. Chanyeol terus melumat bibir penuh milik Kai dan menekan kepala bagian belakang Kai untuk memperdalam ciuman tersebut.

Sebuah mata lensa yang menangkap objek seorang gadis dan pemuda sedang bercumbu menangkap dan menyimpannya dengan cermat. Menangkap setiap detik percumbuan tersebut tanpa melewatkan satupun bahakan setelah dua anak manusia itu berhenti mata lensa itu tetap memotret.

.

.

.

Acara kemah yang sangat melelahkan sekaligus menyenangkan itu berakhir, di gantikan dengan buku sekolah serta tugas yang siap menyapa mereka.

"Aku ingin kemah lagi, aku malas sekolah" keluh Baekhyun sambil membaringkan kepalanya di meja perpustakaan. Suho, Sehun, Luhan, Kai dan Kris yang melihat itu tertawa kecil.

"Baby Byun" Suho yang gemas mengacak rambut cokelat caramel panjang milik Baekhyun. "Tidak ada kemah lagi baby, ini kemah terkahir karena saat sudah kelas 3 tidak ada lagi" Baekhyun yang mendengar itu semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menggaet lengan Suho manja.

"Oppa, setelah ujian semester bagaimana kalau kita ke pulau Jeju? Ajak juga Appa dan Eommamu. Aku ingin berlibur dengan calon mertuaku" pinta Baekhyun manja dengan rengekan khasnya. Suho tertawa kecil lalu menggesekkan hidung mereka.

"Kita lihat orangtuaku sibuk atau tidak"

"Terimakasih Oppa, Saranghae~~" pekik Baekhyun manja dan senang karena keinginannya selalu terpenuhi. Luhan yang melihat itu sedikit iri, Suho jelas saja mengabulkannya karena ia anak orang kaya sementara Sehun, memang Sehun kaya tapi jarang sekali pacarnya yang berkulit putih ini memanjakannya seperti Baekhyun.

"Kau iri ya Luhan" Luhan mendelik galak pada Kris yang sifat jahilnya sedang kumat. Sehun merangkul pinggang Luhan dan menaruh dagunya pada bahu Luhan.

"Lulu" panggil Sehun, Luhan menoleh dan dengan cepat Sehun menyambar bibir Luhan. Luhan merona parah mendapat perlakuan Sehun seperti ini di depan teman-temannya. Sedetik kemudian ia menyeringai melihat Baekhyun yang sedikit iri karena Suho tidak pernah menciumnya sedikitpun kecuali kening dan tentu saja Baekhyun iri dan ingin sekali. Meskipun Sehun tidak memanjakannya seperti Suho tapi Sehun sering memperlakukannya romantis seperti ini dan Suho jarang memperlakukan Baekhyun seperti ini.

Kai yang melihat ciuman sekilas Luhan dan Sehun terdiam, semula tangannya sedang mengerjakan essay terhenti. Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian pada malam ia dan Chanyeol berciuman, ciuaman itu tentu saja sangat membekas tapi sikap Chanyeol keesokannya kembali dingin membuat Kai berpikir mungkin itu hanya sebuah ketidak sengajaan.

"Kenapa melamun?" tanya Kris yang menyadari pandangan kosong Kai. Kai tersadar dan segera tersenyum pada teman-temannya yang sekarang memperhatikannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak melamun. Aku sedang berpikir, memikirkan pertanyaan ini" jawab Kai bohong dan sebuah senyuman membuat teman-temannya percaya keculai Sehun, Kris dan Luhan tapi mereka membiarkannya.

Kai yang menyadari itu membereskan buku-bukunya meninggalkan kelompok belajarnya, mereka tadinya sedang belajar bersama tapi Kai memberi waktu istirahat lima menit.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Kris.

"Aku ingin ke taman belakang sekolah menemui anjingku, belajarnya besok kita lanjutkan" ucap Kai cepat dan langsung berlari keluar perpustakaan, berlari ke taman belakang.

.

Sama seperti beberapa minggu lalu, Kai kembali curhat dengan anjing kecilnnya. Kai duduk memperhatikan anjing kecilnya-Minah yang sedang asik dengan bola kecil berwwarna pink bercampur kuning, sesekali anjing berbulu cokelat tersebut menggigit, menjilati bola itu sehingga penuh dengan air liur. Kai menghela nafas dan memilih berbaring miring menghadap anjingnya yang masih asik bermain sendiri.

"Aku sedang bingung" kalimat yang keluar dari bibir penuhnya menandakan ia memulai cruhatnya. Seolah mengerti Minah berhenti bermain, duduk di depan wajah Kai dan memadangnya. Kai tersenyum melihat anjingnya cukup mengerti kalau ia sedang ingin curhat, tangannya bergerak dan membelai bulu Minah.

"Aku bingung dengan perasaan dan sikap seseorang padaku" lanjut Kai kali ini wajahnya sedikit berubah dan senyumnya hilang mengingat seseorang itu. Seseorang yang membuatnya bingung.

"Perasaan apa ini? Aku ingin mendapatkan jawabannya, tapi aku merasa pernah merasakan perasaan ini. Menurutmu apa Minah?"

GUK GUK GUK

Kai mengangguk sambil tersenyum, melihat anjingnya menggonggong seolah-olah sedang berbicara. Kai tertawa kecil menyadari ketidakwarasannya karena bercerita lalu meminta pendapat pada anjing. Paling tidak ia sudah bercerita dan sedikit tenang.

"Curhatlah pada manusia" sebuah suara yang cukup Kai kenal. Kai membalikan tubuhnya dan berhadapan dengan wajah pemilik suara tadi. Seperti mengulang waktu, mata cokelat gelap Chanyeol bertemu dengan mata milik Kai yang terang.

"Maksudmu?"

"Memang menyenangkan curhat dengan seekor anjing?"

Kai diam, ia sibuk menelusuri wajah Chanyeol. Wajah yang saat ini tetap menimbulkan debaran aneh, ditambah sekelebat bayangan ciuman mereka dan sebuah pertanyaannya yang terpendam soal ciuman itu. Apa makna ciuman itu? Apa itu sebuah ketidak sengajaan? Apa saat Chanyeol menciumnya Chanyeol melihat dirinya sebagai Kyungsoo? Memikirkannya membuat rasa sakit muncul di dadanya, entah kenapa Kai tidak ingin mendengar jawaban 'YA' dari mulut Chanyeol atas pertanyaannya itu.

"Kau melamun" Kai tersadar merasakan sebuah tangan berada di atas kepalanya, mengelusnya dengan lembut.

"Tidak" elak Kai.

"Tidak usah berbohong" Kai terkejut mendapati tatapan Chanyeol yang sepertinya khawatir kepadanya.

"Kau melamunkan siapa?" tanya Chanyeol, selain dengan tatapan khawatir kali ini Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada suara khawatir.

"Kau" jawab Kai jujur. "Aku melamunkan Park Chanyeol"

Chanyeol terdiam, awalnnya ia menyangka Kai bohong. Tapi saat ia menatap mata Kai yang menatapnya serius menunjukkan bahwa Kai tidak bercanda.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan ini? Kau menciumku, kau memperlakukanku seperti memperlakukan Kyungsoo, apa tujuanmu? Alasanmu apa? Kau menganggapku apa?" tanya Kai menumpahkan segala pertanyaan yang tertampung di kepalanya sejak beberapa minggu lalu. Chanyeol diam, ia baru saja sadar kalau ia selama ini bersikap seolah-olah memberi harapan padahal belum tentu bisa ia mengabulkannya. Bicara kasarnya, Chanyeol mempermainkan perasaan Kai.

"Maaf, aku tidak sadar melakukan ini. Aku terbawa perasaan"

Saat itu, Kai tersenyum miris, perasaannya sedikit sakit mendenngar jawaban Chanyeol yang sangat lengkap. Perlahan tangan Kai yang berawarna tan menjauhkan tangan putih Chanyeol yang semula berada di kepalanya.

Chanyeol terkejut mendapati guratan rasa sakit saat melihat wajah Kai, Chanyeol memperhatikan punggung Kai yang berjalan menjauh. Chanyeol menatap awan dan baru tersadar jika ia sudah membuat keselahan yang berakibat pada Kai menjadi korban.

.

Di sebuah taman yang masih cukup ramai meskipun hari sudah berganti malam. Kai duduk termenung menatap lurus ke depan dengan pandangan kosong, bahkan gadis berkulit tan ini menghiraukan ponsel yang berada di sampingnya terus bergetar dan menampilkan nama 'Kris'

.

Kris terengah-engah dengan ponsel yang tertempel di telinganya, tadi saat ia baru sampai di rumah Kris mendapat telfon dari Eomma Kai kalau Kai belum pulang ke rumah padahal ini sudah sangat larut malam. Di tambah lagi Kai tidak mengangkat panggilan Eommanya, Kris segera berlari menuju motornya dan melajukannya sekenecang-kencangnya ia tidak peduli kalau ia menerabas lampu merah yang penting ia harus menemukan Kai. Di sinilah Kris, taman favorite Kai untuk merenung dan Kris sudah mengelilingi taman ini tapi iris hitam miliknya tidak menangkap Kai sama sekali.

"Angkat Kai" pinta Kris.

.

Chanyeol yang sedang menyendiri di taman yang sama dengan Kai terkejut melihat Kai yang berdiri di dekat bibir danau. Sedikit salah sangaka Kai bisa terjatuh dan tenggelam menginngat danau di sini lumayan dalam. Chanyeol segera berlari dan menarik Kai menjauh lalu mendekap Kai erat.

"Chanyeol" Kai terkejut melihat pemuda yang menariknya paksa dari bibir danau adalah Chanyeol.

"Lepas!" perintah Kai sembari melepas dekapan Chanyeol yang lumayan kuat. Tapi Chanyeol yang keras kepala dan khawatir jika ia melepas dekapannya maka Kai akan kembali ke bibir danau.

"Kumohon lepas, kumohon Chayeol… hiks…" satu isakan lolos dari bibir Kai yang membuat Chanyeol terpaku dan melonggarkan dekapannya.

"Kau bisa terjatuh dan kemungkinan paling buruk kau tewas" Kai sedikit terkejut melihat iris Chanyeol menyiratkan kekhawatiran. Wajah pemuda bermarga Park ini juga menunjukkan hal yang sama dengan iris miliknya.

"Apa pedulimu? Kau pasti menolongko karena terbawa perasaankan? Percuma saja kau menolongku, lebih baik aku mat-"

CUP

Chanyeol segera menarik kepala Kai mendekatinya dan menciumnya, ia tidak sannggup Kai mendengar ucapan Kai yang membuatnya megingat tidnakan yang bodoh tadi siang.

"Kali ini aku tidak terbawa suasana" ucap Chanyeol setelah melepas ciumannya dan Kai sedikit tenang darpada tadi.

"Aku menciummu, memperlakukanmu seperti aku memperlakukan Kyungsoo memang terbawa sebuah perasaan. Perasaan yang mengarah…" Kai menahan nafas mendengar perkataan Chanyeol yang menggantung.

"…cinta. Aku mencintaimu Kim Kai" Kai membulatkan matanya terkjeut medndengar pernyataan Chanyeol yang tulus. Debaran yang selalu ia rasakan jika bersama Chanyeol semakin menjadi, ada rasa senang juga sakit saat mendengar pernyataan Chanyeol barusan. Sakit mengingat Chanyeol sudah memiliki gadis yang sangat mencintainya, senang karena mengetahui kalau Chanyeol melakukan itu semua karena cinta.

"Kau, bagaimana denganmu?" Kai semakin diam, perasaannya kalang kabut medengar pernyataan Chanyeol yang sangat tiba-tiba. Ingin sekali Kai membalas pernyataan Chanyeol dengan 'Ya' tapi ia sadar kalau itu tidak mungkin. Kai tidak ingin hubungan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo rusak karena dirinya, Kai juga tidak ingin di cap sebagai perusak hubungan orang lain atau selingkuhan.

"Tidak seharusnya kau menyatakan cinta pada gadis lain, sementara kau masih memiliki orang lain" ucap Kai mengalihkan topik.

"Aku tidak peduli, aku bisa mengurusnya. Kau harus memberiku jawaban atas pernyataanku, ya atau tidak"

"Begitu mudahnya kau membuang perasaan wanita? Apa kau pernah melakukan ini selain padaku dan Kyungsoo. Kau masih memiliki Kyungsoo, perasaannya pasti hancur mengetahui tunangannya menyatakan cinta pada gadis lain dan gadis itu adalah aku. Aku tahu rasanya karena aku wanita dan kau juga menyakitiku secara tidak langsung. Kau menyakitiku dan Kyungsoo! KAU MENYAKITIKU!" jerit Kai penuh emosi, semua rasa sakit dan frustasinya ia tumpahakan di hadapan Chanyeol. Chanyeol terdiam menatap iris cokelat terang itu sudah mengeluarkan air dan menjadi sebuah anak sungai dan mengalir di pipi Kai.

"Kau menyakitiku, kau tidak mencintaiku… hiks… hikss… hiksss" Chanyeol tanpa sadar ikut menangis, entah kenapa ia menangis mungkin mengingat kejadian 4 tahun lalu saat itu ia juga membuang perasaan Kai. Perlahan Chanyeol membawa Kai dalam pelukannya.

"Aku tidak menyakitimu, aku tidak berniat menyakitimu. Aku mengatakan sebenarnya dengan tulus, aku mencintaimu. Aku ingin kau memikirkannya, jangan katakana tidak! Katakan kalau kau akan memikirkannya" Kai semakin terisak dan mempererat pelukannya pada Chanyeol.

.

Sepasang mata hitam kelam yang sedari awal menyaksikan kejadian, pengakuan Chanyeol, pemilik mata hitam kelam-Kris hanya bisa diam terpaku. Kris tersenyum miris, melihat gadis yang ia cintai diam-diam selama ini sudah mencintai pemuda lain. Meskipun Kai belum memberi jawaban pasti tapi Kris melihat iris cokelat terang yang selalu ia kagumi berkata 'Ya, aku juga'.

"Aku terlambat" lirih Kai, ia berjalan dari tempatnya berdiri dengan lesu dan loyo.

.

.

Selepas pulang dari taman, Kai memilih mengurung diri di kamar, sebelum itu ia menangis sejadi-jadinya di pelukan Taemin menceritakan semua bebannya. Taemin yang mendengar cerita putrinya hanya bisa menasihati Kai dan menyuruhnya beristirahat. Meskipun jam terus berdetak dan bunyi khas suara jam terdengar tidak membuat Kai berpikir untuk beristirahat menuruti Taemin, ia masih sibuk memikirkan pernyataan Chanyeol yang sangat tiba-tiba. Pandangan Kai kosong menatap bulan yang masih bersinar terang dan juga miliyaran bintang yang menemani bulan.

Minho yang baru pulang bekerja, menghampiri kamar putri tunggalnya dan mengernyit melihat putrinya yang duduk di kusen jendela dengan pandangan kosong. Minho menghampiri Kai perlahan dan duduk di samping Kai.

"Appa" panggil Kai terkejut, ia tidak menyadari kalau Ayah yang ia rinduka pulang. Kai meridukan Ayahnya karena sebulan lamanya Minho pergi mengurusi cabang perusahan di Jepang.

"Ada apa chagiya?" tanya Minho lembut, Kai mendekati Minho dan memeluknya erat lalu tidak lama menangis. Minho tentu saja terkejut, ia segera mengangkat wajah putrinya dan menghapus air mata yang terus mengalir.

"Kai, apa yang terjadi selama Appa pergi? Apa kau di sakiti seseorang? Ceritakan sayang" pinta Minho, Kai tetap diam dan terus menangis di pelukan Minho.

"Appa…hiksss… bantu aku Appa…hiksss…"

"Ya, Appa akan bantu. Tapi apa?" Kai mengendurkan pelukannya dan menghapus air matanya kasar.

"Jangan pergi bekerja terlalu lama, aku tidak punya teman curhat. Biasanya Appa dan Eomma mendengarkan bersama dan menasihati bersama, aku sedang ada masalah" Minho tersenyum kecil dan mengelus rambut putri kesayangannya.

"Apa soal cinta?" Kai terkejut mendengar tebakkan Minho yang benar, Kai langsung mengangguk mengiyakan. Minho tertawa kecil mendengar putrinya yang sepertinya sedang jatuh cinta.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku mencintainya atau tidak. Tapi saat ia menyatakan perasaannya, aku merasakan debaran aneh. Debaran ini membawa dua rasa, sakit dan senang" jelas Kai. Minho mengernyit mendengarnya, sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan cerita putrinya.

"Senang karena dia beberapa kali melakukan tindakan yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih dengan cinta, tapi… sakit karena dia sudah memiliki gadis yang mencintainya dan mereka sudah bertunangan… hiksss…

Aku tidak ingin melukai hati gadis itu meskipun kami tidak dekat, aku juga tidak mau di cap perusak hubungan orang lain. Aku harus bagaimana?" Minho memeluk anaknya dan membiarkannya menangis di pelukannya.

"Apa pemuda itu mencintai tunangannya?" tanya Minho pelan. Kai mengangguk. Minho mengangkat wajah anaknya untuk menatap wajahnya.

"Apa kau mencintai pemuda itu?" kali ini Kai diam. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, Kai masih bingung dengan perasaannya.

"Kalau kau merasakan debaran aneh setiap kau ada di dekatnya berarti kau menyukainya, saat kau melihatnya bersama tunangan pemuda itu kau sedikit iri, kalau putri Appa ini merasakan semuanya putri Appa mencintai pemuda itu" Kai tertegun dan memegang dadanya. Minho tersenyum kecil dan menghapus jejak air mata Kai dengan sayang.

"Bagaimana dengan tunangannya?"

"Cinta kalian berdua tidak salah, cinta yang tumbuh diantara kalian tidak salah, hanya situasi yang menyebabkan cinta diantara kalian salah. Cinta tidak harus memiliki, Kai" nasihat Minho. Kai memilih diam, ia lebih memilih memeluk Appa yang ia rindukan sampai ia mulai mengantuk dan akhirnya tertidur.

"Aku sayang Appa"

"Appa lebih menyayangimu"

"Jaljayo Appa~"

"Jaljayo chagiya"

.

.

.

Kai masuk sekolah seperti biasa, yang berbeda hanya kantung matanya semakin hitam dan Baekhyun langsung menjerit histeris.

"Kai! Ada apa denganmu? Kantung mata itu!"

"Kau lebih parah dari sepupuku Tao" Kai menatap teman-temannya malas dan lebih memilih menidurkan kepalanya di meja. Kris yang baru saja datang terkejut melihat penampilan Kai yang sangat buruk.

"Jangan ikut-ikutan mereka" hardik Kai yang melihat Kris siap berkomentar tentang dirinya. Kris berdecih dan duduk di depan Kai dan bertopang dagu menatap Kai. Kris sudah berjanji dalam hati untuk melupakan kejadian semalam dan berusaha bersikap normal, seperti Kris biasanya.

"Dasar! Jangan berkencan dengan buku matematika" Kai mengangkat kepalanya mendengar komentar Kris soal kantung matanya.

"Aku tidak berkencan dengan matematika, aku menunggu kepulangan Appaku" elak Kai dan kembali menidurkan kepalanya.

Kyungsoo yang baru memasuki kelas bahasanya terdiam melihat Kai. Tangan mungilnnya terkepal kuat, menahan emosi yang meledak-ledak setelah mendapat laporan dari mata-matanya.

Flash Back

Kyungsoo tertegun di dalam mobilnya dengan ponsel terjatuh, baru saja ia mendapat laporan terbaru tentang Chanyeol. Kyungsoo memukul stir mobilnya lalu meremasnya, melampiaskan semua emosinya. Laporan dari mata-matanya mengatakan kalau Chanyeol dulu pernah tinggal di Korea tahun 2011, lalu memutuskan pindah ke Jepang mengikuti pekerjaan Ayahnya dan Chanyeol memiliki dua gadis yang cukup dekat dengannya gadis pertama berasal dari Jepang, gadis kedua dari Korea bernama Kim Kai.

"Selama ini benar. Firasatku tidak salah" Kyungsoo membuka gallery fotonya dan tersenyum licik melihat beberapa foto hasil jepretannya saat kemah seminggu lalu, foto Kai dan Chanyeol sedang berciuman mesra dan Kyungsoo harus menahan rasa cemburu dan emosinya kala itu.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu, ini akibatnya kau melanggar peringatanku. Sekolah akan menjadi neraka bagimu karena melanggar perintahku" desis Kyungsoo tajam lalu keluar dari mobilnya dan berusaha mennutupi rasa emosinya dengan gaya berjalan angkuhnya.

Flash Back End

Kyungsoo duduk di bangkunya, ia menyibukkan diri dengan buku tebal miliknya, sesekali mata bulatnya melirik Kai yang menampilkan guratan frustasi dan bingung. Kyungsoo juga melirik Kris yang menatap Kai dalam, seperti menatap gadis bukan sebagai sahabat, sedetik kemudian Kyungsoo menyeringai melihat makna dari pandangan Kris. Satu hal yang baru dimengerti Kyungsoo, Kris mencintai Kai.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, Chanyeol bergegas memasuki mobilnya dan melajukan mobil sport miliknya dengan kecepatan tinggi, menyusuri jalanan kota Seoul saat malam hari. Mala ini Chanyeol akan membereskan lawan bisnis kliennya, ia sudah mengeluarkan senapan rakitannya dan tinggal menunggu mobil targetnya melintas.

"Bingo!" Chanyeol meyerigai melihat sebuah mobil melaju di jalur yang berbeda, mobil berwarna hitam tersebut melaju dengan kecepatan sedang dan posisi ini menguntungkan Chanyeol. Chanyeol melepas stir kemudinya, lalu membuka jendela, mengarahkan mulut senapan miliknya ke arah mobil korbannya. Mobil korbannya mulai hilang kendali dan menabrak pagar pembantas jalan.

DOR

DOR

Dua peluru melesat keluar, yang pertama mengenai ban mobil dan yang kedua tepat megenai sasaran. Chanyeol segera menutup jendela mobilnya dan semakin mempercepat laju mobilnya menuju apartementnya.

.

Kai duduk gelisah dan terus menatap halaman rumahnya, kenapa Ayahnya belum pulang? Padahal tadi pagi Ayahnya sudah berjanji akan pulang cepat.

"Kai, bersabarlah mungkin Appamu sedang di jalan" Kai mengangguk dan memainkan ponsel miliknya. Taemin tersenyum dan kembali melnjutkan menata masakan yang sudah di hidangkan di atas meja.

DREEET DREEET

Taemin mengernyit melihat nomor tidak kenal menelfonnya, ia segera mengambil ponselnya dan menekan tombol hijau.

"Yeoboseyo? Nugu?"

"Kami dari kepolisian Nyonya Kim, apa anda istri dari Tuan Kim Minho?" Taemin mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan polisi ini. Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi dengan suaminya?

"Ya, dengan saya sendiri. Ada apa?"

"Suami Nyonya mengalami kecelakaan, sekarang beliau sedang menuju rumah sakit…"

PRAANG

Taemin menjatuhkan ponsel miliknya terkejut. Minho? Suaminya? Kecelakaan? Taemin tanpa sadar menangis dan berteriak histeris.

"MINHO!"

Kai yang berada di ruang keluarga terkejut mendengar teriakkan Ibunya, dengan langkah seribu Kai menghampiri Ibunya dan terkejut melihat Taemin menangis histeris di lantai.

"Eomma" panggil Kai. "Ada apa Eomma?" tanya Kai heran dan bingung.

"Hiksss… Appamu. Appamu Kai" Kai mengernyti dan semakin khawatir melihat tangis Ibunya semakin menjadi memanggil nama Ayahnya.

"Appamu mengalami kecelakaan… hiksss… kita harus segera ke rumah sakit"

.

Kai dan Taemin berlari menyusuri lorong rumah sakit yang cukup sepi dan berhenti di ruang Unit Gawat Darurat.

"Perawat, dimana pasien Kim Minho dirawat?" tanya Taemin dengan suara serak karena ia sedari tadi terus menangis, sementara Kai hanya diam tapi wajahnya masih shock dan pandangan kosong.

"Kami sedang berusaha menyelamatkannya"

Taemin terduduk dan semakin menangis melihat perawat beberpa kali bolak-balik masuk. Kai masih berdiri dan menatap ruang gawat darurat yang tertutup sebuah gorden. Beberapa wartawan datang dan meliput berita kecelakaan CEO yang memimpin sebuah perusahaan besar di Seoul.

Kai tidak mempedulikan mereka, Kai terus memandang kosong gorden tempat Ayahnya sedang meregang nyawa mempertaruhkan nyawanya. Beberapa menit kemudian, seorang dokter keluar dan langsung mendatangi Taemin dan Kai.

"Dokter! Dokter bagaimana keadaan suami saya?" tanya Taemin sambil mengguncang tubuh si dokter karena panik melihat kediaman si dokter.

"Maaf, kami sudah berusaha sebisa mungkin. Suami anda tidak bisa kami selamatkan, pendarahannya sangat parah" Taemin jatuh terduduk, ia menangis, berteriak memanggil nama Minho untuk kembali dan jangan pergi. Kai terduduk, satu tetes air mata terjatuh dan berubah menjadi anak sungai, perlahan tubuhnya yang lemas jatuh terduduk dan air mata itu tumpah.

"Hikss… Appa… APPAAA!"

.

Chanyeol memasuki apartementnya, hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah Ibunya-Tiffany sedang menonton televisi.

"Eomma tidak tidur?" tanya Chanyeol dan menatap Tiffany yang serius dengan tayangan televisi di hadapannya.

"Kasihan sekali keluarga Kim" komen Tiffany, karena penasaran Chanyeol ikut menonton acara berita tersebut.

' **TELAH TERJADI SEBUAH KECELAKAAN TUNGGAL DAN MENEWASKAN SEORANG CEO YANG PERUSAHAANNYA SEDANG NAIK YAITU, KIM MINHO. BELIAU MENINGGAL SATU JAM YANG LALU AKIBAT PENDAHARAN YANG SANGAT PARAH DAN SEKETIKA SAHAM DARI PERUSAHAAN TTNS MENURUN DRASTIS.'**

Chanyeol tertegun menatap berita breaking news itu. Waktu dan tempatnya sangat pas dengan korban Chanyeol, tapi bukan itu yang membuat Chanyeol terkejut melainkan keluarga korban.

' **TANGISAN PUTRI TUNGGALNYA KIM KAI DAN IBUNYA KIM TAEMIN MENGIRINGI KEPULANGAN JENAZAH KE RUMAH DUKA'**

Chanyeol jatuh terduduk lemas melihat sorotan kamera tertuju pada wajah Kai yang sedang menangis sejadi-jadinya. Chanyeol membuatnya menangis seperti itu dan hati Chanyeol sakit melihatnya, melihat gadis yang ia cintai menangis seperti itu. Ia sudah membuat Kai menjauh dengan orang yang sangat Kai sayang Ayahnya sendiri.

'Maafkan aku Kai. Maaf' entahlah, apa kata maaf cukup untuk seorang Kai. Karena ini bukan menyangkut perasaan Kai tapi orang yang sangat berharga dalam hidupnya.

"… **cinta. Aku mencintaimu"**

" **Kau menyakitiku. Kau tidak mencintaiku… hiksss…"**

 **Apa Kai akan tahu pembunuh Ayahnya Chanyeol? Hmm *mikirkeras* maybe no maybe yes.**

 **So, what do you think about this chap? Kepanjangan? Bosen? Maaf ya kalau kepanjangan, ngebosenin, dan typo bertebaran *kebiasaaneunrim*. Sebelumnya eunrim mau jelasin kalau ff ini akan selesai dengan couple CHANKAI bukan chansoo atau kriskai, mungkin aku terlalu nonjolin chansoo karena aku pengen bikin chanyeol merasakan dilema antara kyungsoo atau kai dan nonjolin sifat kyungsoo ya, akhirnya jadi kayak chansoo bukan chankai.. mian *bow* tapi cerita ini tetep akan chankai 'CHANKAI IS LOVE'. Di chap ini aku udah masukin beberapa moment mereka, sad banget lagi itu. Tapi I promise kalau chap depan aku banyakkin moment chankai.**

 **Ada yang tahu nggak cara bales review di ffn? Aku masih baru dan aku nggak tahu apa-apa. Ada yang bersedia membantu? *puppy eyes*, aku ngerasa nggak enak aja Cuma bisa ngucapin terimakasih dan nggak bales review reader jadi kalau mau bales kayak chap lalu aku bener-bener ngerasa jariku putus. Jadi, tolong bantu aku soal itu biar kalian juga seneng.**

 **Maaf kalau ada huruf 'n' nggak ada soalnya keyboardnya ini sedikit ngambek dan abaikan beberapa typo, jadi terimakasih yang udah mau review (kainieris, hunexohan,yousee,cute,dan estkai), fav and follow, and sider, sorry aku nggak bisa bales review soalnya jariku sudah mau benar-benar putus dan beberapa tugas masih menumpuk. Thankyou so much, I hope you still review for my fic. Okey and last….**

 **Please RnR ^^**


End file.
